ANOTHER
by Exotan Ell
Summary: Some Misterious Helloween-chapt 4 - Ini malam di mana yang mati dan yang lainnya berkeliaran bebas. Serigala jadi-jadian, mayat hidup dan mahkluk berbagai jenis lainnya telah turun di kota Lembah Warren yang biasanya tenang. Di mana hari libur ini dan semua tradisi anehnya di anggap sangat serius di kota ini / EXO-HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Blue eyes, Pink Hair-Boy/ I

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Genre : supranatural, fantasy

Author : E

~ this is YAOI, and as a human, saya tidak luput dari kesalahan

,

.

~ ALL PLEASANT NEWLY

"anyeongaseyo… Oh Sehun imnhida, bagaptasimnida"

"okay, Oh Sehun, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya anak-anak"

Pria tampan bernama lengkap Oh Se hoon menuju tempat duduk sebelumnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang guru. Interaksi sebagai murid baru di mulai teman sebangku Sehun.

Sepertinya hari pertama di sekolah tidaklah buruk, dan Sehun menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan sekolahnya. Pria tampan berkulit putih susu itu tengah memperhatikan keindahan taman belakang sekolah dari balik jendela kaca kelas. Cukup pendengarannya yang fokus dengan guru bahasa inggris tengah menjelaskan di depan. Sehun butuh sesuatu untuk memberi aura positif saat belajar, ia tak butuh tekanan

Sistim pembelajaran yang tidak biasa di sekolah barunya membuatnya lebih cepat lelah dan ingin cepat beristirahat di asrama. Namun tak hanya Sehun yang seperti itu, teman-teman barunya juga mulai mengeluh. Meskipun ia menyukai sekolah barunya, ingin Sehun menyuarakan protes belajar non stop hingga pukul 10 malam hanya beristirahat 30 menit sebanyak 3 kali. Tidur tepat jam pembelajaran selesai dan bangun saat sang surya belum kembali

Hal paling di tunggu semua pelajar Incheon Performing Art School di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kebanyakan siswa langsung berhambur memenuhi cafetaria kesayangan mereka, ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan, taman, toilet, dan melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan saat jam istirahat berlangsung

Layaknya seorang murid baru, Sehun juga di perlakukan. Berkeliling sekolah di temani seorang teman. Sehun terlihat menyimak apa yang di jelaskan teman sebangkunya itu. sesekali ia bertanya. Mereka sudah berkeliling setengah jam istirahat dan hampir seluruh tempat telah di ketahui Sehun

"YA! Kkamjong…" teriakan seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Sehun dan teman sebangkunya. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan mendapati seorang pria pendek memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu. orang yang di panggil Kkamjong tersenyum melihat siapa yang mendatangi mereka

"Kyungsoo hyung ?.."

"hhh… hhh…. Kau tidak ke kantin ?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya akibat berlari

"hmm. Tidak hyung, aku akan ke kantin jam istirahat ke dua"

"kenapa ? kau— eh?" merasa deru nafasnya kembali normal. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalannya yang semula menunduk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya alasan Kkamjong atau Kim Jong In teman sebangku Sehun tidak ke kantin. Padahal biasanya ia paling semangat jika jam istirahat. Dan saat mengangkat kepala, saat itupun Kyungsoo sadar ada orang lain di situ selain Jongin dan dirinya

"ah~ ini Sehun, hyung…, di siswa pindahan dari Jepang." Jongin memperkenalkan mengisyaratkan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya menjabat Kyungsoo

"Oh Sehun imnhida…"

"Do Kyungsoo imnhida.., oh, kau ingin menemaninya berkeliling ?. baiklah, kalau begitu aku menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja ke kantin. Anyeong Kkamjong-ah… anyeong Sehun-ah…." Setelahnya Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan jongin yang masih berdiri memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo semakin menjauh..

"kajja, kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya"

Mereka kembali berkeliling lingkungan sekolah hingga asrama. Beberapa saat kemudian bel pergantian jam berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas, semua murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Seperti biasa, Sehun lebih memilih memperhatikan situasi di luar kelas dari pada guru tengah menjelaskan. Tapi tetap saja, telinganya akan fokus pada sang guru

Hari pertama di sekolah berjalan dengan baik, bahkan Sehun mempunyai banyak teman baru dan Jongin bukan hanya teman sebangkunya tapi dia juga roomate. Sehun merasa sekolahnya sangat bagus dan besar. Beruntung ia bisa bersekolah di tempat itu, apalagi dengan lingkungan sosial yang sangat bersahabat

Malam telah tiba dan jam pelajaran telah usai 5 menit yang lalu. Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi karena seluruh siswa berpindah melakukan kegiatan mereka di asrama. Terlihat 5 orang siswa tengah bercengkrama di salah satu dorm

"jika kau perlu uang, kau bisa minta pada pria berkebangsaan China di kelas XI-A, dia tidak akan memberi penolakan"

Seorang pria bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka bicara mengarahkan ceritanya pada Sehun. Sebagai murid baru mungkin ia perlu kenal beberapa siswa yang cukup di sebut di sekolah, entah itu baik atau buruk

"chanyeol, kau jangan memberi pengaruh buruk pada Sehun. Jangan dengarkan dia Sehun, dia itu seorang koruptor pajak."

Kyungsoo menengahi dan tawapun pecah di antara mereka mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Semua terlihat senang dengan kehadiran teman baru di lingkungan mereka.

Malam semakin larut dan mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu mengobrol karena waktu mengistirahatkan tubuh tidak sebanyak waktu belajar. Satu jam cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu berkumpul. Semunya kembali ke dorm masing-masing meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang bersiap untuk tidur

"Kai.."

"hmm.."

"kau menyadarinya ?"

"apa ?"

Sehun dan Kai sedang berbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing. Sehun sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu, ia ingin bertanya pada Jongin. Suaranya masih cukup keras di dengar oleh Jongin dari lantai atas di mana tempatnya tidur

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, mereka… terlihat dekat."

"haha.. mereka memang dekat."

"hanya saja, terlalu dekat"

"lalu ?"

"seperti hubungan spesial…" sehun berkata mengerutkan alisnya memandang langit-langit di mana balik langit-langit itu Kai berbaring

"mereka memang mempunyai hubungan seperti itu" ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun memposisikan dirinya duduk di ranjang berusaha melihat ke atas di mana Jongin tak terlihat karena pembantas lantai

"mereka berpacaran ?"

"ne~…., kau akan menemukan banyak yang seperti itu di sini. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau bangun tidak seperti jam biasa saat berada di rumah."

Dengan itu mereka memposisikan tidur yang nyaman. Sesaat kemudian hening, hanya ada deru nafas dan suara dentingan jam

"buka kaki selebar bahu. Posisikan tangan di depan dada, seperti ini.. lihat aku, hei… hei…. Kau yang di sana—"

Matahari belum kembali mendudukki singasananya tapi para pelajar Incheon Performing Art School sudah memulai aktifitas pagi dengan olahraga. Intruksi sang guru benar-benar membuat sakit telinga mereka karena berteriak terlalu keras

Jongin mengerutu karena ia tidak tidur cukup lama, itu semua karena ia terbangun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Tidak bisa tidur lagi, ia bermain game handphonenya. Tidak seperti Jonging, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun teliti mengikuti instruksi sang guru

Selesai dengan pemanasan, mereka berlari mengelilingi sekolah hingga asrama, mengikuti jalan di mana tersedia untuk berjalan. Mereka berlari bersama

"hei Kai, kau kenapa ?. dari tadi wajahmu seperti itu ?." tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin terus memasang wajah masam dan menggerutu

"dia tidak tidur dengan baik, hyung." Sehun menjawab karena Jongin terus menggerutu tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol

"kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidur sambil berlari saja." Penuturan Baekhyun membuat tawa mereka pecah. Suhu yang dingin di pagi itu tidak mempengaruhi mereka karena kebersamaan membawa kehangatan di antara mereka.

Mereka berlari sambil membincangkan hal konyol yang memecah tawa. Mereka sudah berkeliling dengan berlari setengah lingkungan sekolah dan sekarang menuju asrama. Sehun selalu memperhatikan setiap tempat yang ia lewati, semuanya tempat yang ia lihat kemarin bersama jongin

Saat memasuki wilayah asrama, Sehun berhenti mengundang tanya dari 4 orang lainnya. Sehun memperhatikan sesuatu di sebelah kanan. Ke-4 orang lainnya memperhatikan Sehun dan mengikuti arah pandangnya

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, segera menarik lengan pria lebih muda darinya itu kembali berlari menuju lapangan asrama di mana guru pembimbing tengah menunggu mereka. Sesampainya, Sehun tidak fokus dengan intruksi guru pembimbing mengenai kegiatan berikutnya. Ia masih memikirkan yang di lihatnya tadi. Sehun ingin bertanya tapi ia harus menunda sampai kembali dengan aktifitas belajar

"kyungsoo hyung, aku merindukan masakanmu. Kapan kau akan memasakkanku lagi ?... apa sangat sibuk berada di tingkat akhir" jongin bertanya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

saat ini mereka telah kembali kesekolah dan menikmati berlangsungnya jam istirahat dengan mengisi perut kosong mereka. Seakan tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan, selalu saja ada yang mereka di bicarakan. Semuanya saling menanggapi tapi Sehun masih diam dengan kepenasaranannya itu

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa ?. dari tadi kau diam saja" Baekhyun yang menyadari keterdiaman Sehun bertanya. Ketiga orang lainnya langsung memberikankan pandangan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun ke arah Sehun. Sehun melihat mereka sebelum menghela nafas

"Kai, kau yakin sudah membawaku berkeliling seluruh tempat di sekolah ini ?." jongin yang di arahkan atas pertanyaan mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk

"aku rasa.. kau belum memberitauku gedung asrama yang terlihat tua itu. yang itu, tadi yang terdapat di belakang asrama."

Entah apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan Sehun, membuat ke-empat orang lainnya melotot saling berpandangan. Sehun yang melihat tingkah aneh ke-empat orang itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti

"Sehun-ah, tidak usah kau pikirkan itu. tapi aku ingatkan, jangan sesekali kau melirik atau menginjakkan kaki di pembatas pagar gedung asrama itu" jongin berkata sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sehun

"kenapa ?"

"entahlah, aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam ini. tapi, beberapa hal aneh membuktikan kebenaran kabar yang beredar di sekolah ini." jelas Chanyeol mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melihat teman-temannya meyakinkan

"begini Sehun-ah, konon katanya gedung itu ada penghuninya. Maksudku bukan peghuni dalam istilah normal, penghuni…. Iblis atau semacam lucifer mungkin. Aku juga tidak begitu jelas, tapi menurut siswa yang ada di sini seperti itu. sebenarnya aku tidak percaya, tapi aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko dengan masuk ke halaman pembatas itu." jelas Kyungsoo, ke-empat orang lainya menatapnya penasaran

"ada yang mengatakan, kau akan mati ketakutan saat melihat iblisnya. Jadi, lebih baik kau jauhi tempat itu" Baekhyun menambahkan

"ada juga yang yang mengatakan pernah melihat si iblis. Mereka berkata Wajahnya tidak mengerikan tapi sangat mempesona. Kau akan tertipu saat melihatnya, ia begitu sempurna saat kau melihatnya. katanya ia sangat manis dan cantik, matanya sangat indah. Tapi jangan tertipu di balik ke cantikkannya itu, dia membawa malapetaka untuk siapa saja yang berhubungan dengannya" tambah Kyungsoo merelat penutiran Baekhyun bahwa sang iblis mengerikan

"dia seorang gadis ?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi menyimak dengan serius. Ke-empat orang menggeleng

"kau tau bukan?, ini sekolah namja. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, namja itu juga bersekolah di sini, dia sempurna dan sangat populer. Namun karena itulah ada beberapa kelompok yang tidak menykai atau iri dengan kesempurnaanya itu. mereka mempengaruhi semua orang menjauhinya, bahkan para guru. Mereka berkata dia jelmaan iblis—

-Bukan hanya itu, bahkan di luar lingkungan sekolahpun namja itu di jauhi karena di anggap aneh. Matanya memang indah dan sangat berbeda dari orang biasanya, rambutnya juga. Biarpun kau menganti warna rambutnya, warnanya akan tetap seperti itu… makannya orang mulai berfikir ucapan kelompok yang iri dengannya itu ada benarnya.—

-di manapun namja itu berada, semua orang yang ia lewati menghindarinya, ada juga yang bersembunyi. Mereka meyakini namja itu adalah jelmaan iblis. Gedung tua yang kau lihat itu, dulunya di huni seperti seharusnya oleh pelajar di sekolah ini. hanya saja, kehadiran namja itu di asrama yang sama membuat penghuni asrama pindah, ada juga yang pindah sekolah. Mereka sering melihat hal aneh katanya. Banyak siswa mulai menyuarakan protes pada kepala sekolah, tapi kepala sekolah takut mengusir namja itu dari sekolah. Melihat namja itu saja kepala sekolah takut, bagaimana jika bicara dengannya ?—

-namja itu mulai mengurung diri di dalam dorm. Ia tak pernah keluar dan menyaksikan tatapan aneh orang terhadapnya. Ia hanya menyaksikan kegiatan dari jendela kaca di dormnya. Tapi saat ini, aku rasa dia tidak mengawasi kegiatan lagi. kejadian itu sudah cukup lama, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, jadi tidak mungkin bukan ? namja itu masih hidup ?. hanya jika dia benar-benar jelmaan iblis. Tapi.. entahlah, itu hanya kabar kecil yang hinggap di telingaku. Aku tidak pernah mengalami berada dalam asrama tua itu. tapi, melihatnya saja, aku rasa banyak hal aneh di dalam sana, atau mahkluk aneh mungkin."

Ke-empat orang lainnya hanya melongo menyimak Kyungsoo yang bicara panjang lebar. Kyungsoo yang di tatap seperti itu acuh memilih memakan kembali ramyunnya

"woah…., Kyungsoo, kau memang menyukai semua buku" tutur Chanyeol yang mendapat tanda tanya dari Kyungsoo

"bahkan cerita seperti itupun kau tau, hyung ?. apa bukunya ada di perpustakaan ? sejarah horor sekolah ini..?"

Pernyataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala pria itu. Jongin hanya bisa meringis mendapat perlakuan demikian, dan kejadian itu mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya kecuali Sehun yang masih penasaran

"lalu… bagaimana ciri-ciri namja itu, hyung ?. Kau bilang ia sangat sempurna. sesempurna apa dia ?." tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran

"hmm.., matanya berwar—"

Teng dong… teng.. dong….

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Mereka langsung bergegas meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas masing-masing. Sehun yang masih pensaran berencana menagih penjelasan dari Kyungsoo saat kembali ke asrama

**~FOLLOW YOUR STEP**

**MEETING WITH BEAUTIFUL HIM**

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Sehun bersekolah di situ, dan akhir-akhir ini sekolah sangat sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatan ujian. Tidak ada banyak waktu untuk bersantai dan bermain. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing sampai-sampai waktu liburan dan istirahatpun di gunakan dengan baik

"Sehun, kau tidak pulang ?" tanya Jongin saat mengemasi barangnya. Ia melihat Sehun tengah mengerjakan esay, padahal ini hari sabtu. Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, siswa memang di izinkan pulang ke rumah. Tapi jika tak ingin pulang, kau bisa tetap di asrama

"aku juga akan pulang. Tapi, aku akan menyerahkan esayku dulu pada Jung seongsanim. Kau sudah ?" tanya Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka knop pintu dan menatap jongin

"sudah, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Jongin berkata masih sibuk dengan barangnya. Sehunpun mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu

Sehun memilih melewati gedung belakang asrama, mengingat jalur itu lebih dekat dengan gedung administrasi sekolah. Ia ingin cepat menyerahkan esaynya dan pulang ke rumah. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya sambil melakukan gerakan kecil. Ia coba mencari suasana yang menyenangkan. Merasa tali sepatunya lepas, ia berjongkok meletakkan kertas esay di sampingnya dan mengikat tali sepatu yang mengganggu kegiatan menari sambil berjalannya

Fyyuuuwwww…. Wuuusshhhh…..

"eh." Sehun berhenti mengikat tali sepatu saat melihat kertas easynya terbang tertiup angin. Ia segera meraih kertas itu. namun kertasnya terbang menjauh. Sehun terus mengikuti kertasnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya seakan menjangkau kertas tersebut

Bruuunnnnngg….

"aww.." terlalu fokus dengan kertasnya. Ia tidak menyadari mengikuti kertas itu sampai menabrak pagar besi yang ada di depannya. Sehun memeganggi bagian yang sakit akibat kecerobohan yang di buatnya. Di lihatnya kertas itu tak terbang lagi tertiup angin. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya namun segera sirna menyadari di mana kertas itu tergeletak

Saat itu pula Sehun menyadari kalau ia menabrak pagar pembantas gedung asrama tua yang di ceritakan Kyungsoo. Seketika tubuhnya menegang, ia menatap gedung itu lalu beralih ke kertas yang ada di halaman gedung. sehun menelan salivanya, ingin sekali ia menjangkau kertas itu tanpa memasuki halaman gedung. Hanya saja, tangannya tidak sepanjang itu dapat menjangkau kertas yang berada di tengah halaman

Sehun coba berfikir. Dia mencari sebuah kayu saat beberapa ide terlintas di kepalanya. Sehun mendapat kayu yang cukup panjang untuk meraih kertas itu. di masukkannya kayu itu ke sela-sela pagar besi dan ia berjongkok agar bisa menggapai kertasnya. Kayu itu terus mengayit kertas seiring gerakan tangannya. Jelas sekali ia kesusahan menggapainya

"Oh Sehun." Seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya, ia pun menolehkan kepalnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu Suho, kepala asrama B. suho mendekati Sehun dan menariknya berdiri lalu sedikit menjauh dari pagar

"sedang apa kau di sini ?"

"ini hyung, aku sudah susah paya mengerjakan esay dari Jung seongsanim dan aku berencana pulang kalau esaynya sudah ku serahkan. Tapi… kertas esaynya tertiup angin dan masuk ke—"

sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya mengisyaratkan Suho melihat arah pandangnya ke sebuah kertas yang ada di halaman gedung tua. Suhopun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun tanpa melihat objek lain di dalam pagar pembatas lalu beralih menatap Sehun

Suho menumpukan tangan kanannya di bahu Sehun dan tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya. sehun menatap Suho sejenak, menghela nafas dan menunduk

"sudahlah, relakan saja kertas itu. lebih baik hubungi jung seongsanim dan minta soal esay yang baru. Kalau kau berencana pulang, kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah bukan ?. nah, sekarang pergilah. Jangan pikirkan kertas yang sudah hilang itu."

suho berkata lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalnya, ia menolehkan tatapannya ke kertas yang sudah di anggap hilang Padahal ada di depan mata, lalu beralih melihat gedung tua dan pergi ke arah di mana Suho berjalan tadi

Seperginya Sehun, seorang pria bertubuh mungil dan rampaing, berseragam siswa Incheon Performing Art School berdiri di halaman gedung tua melihat kertas yang terletak tepat di ujung sepatunya. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya mengamati kertas milik Sehun. Ia meraih kertas itu dan menelusuri dengan mata indahnya yang berwarna biru sedikit gelap, mata yang sangat indah bak kristal diamon.

Sehun berjalan menuju asrama dengan mulut komat kamit. Ia menggerutui jung-seongsanim yang memberinya soal lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya, padahal ia sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kertas esaynya namun tetap saja

Langkah yang cukup cepat dan ia yakin hari ini ia tak harus pulang karena jung seongsanim memintanya mengumpulkan hari ini juga. Jung seongsanim benar-benar tidak terima alasan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat ceroboh. ia meminta Sehun mengumpulakn hari ini karena Jung seongsanim yakin jika Sehun membawanya pulang. mungkin saja kecerobohan Sehun membuatnya tidak mengumpulkan esaynya lagi

Sehun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat berada di depan gedung tua. Ia melihat lagi halaman gedung tua itu namun ia tak menemukan apa yang di carinya

"kemana kertasnya ?. apa tertiup angin lagi ?." Sehun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. alisnya terangkat menelusuri halaman gedung namun tak menemukan kertas miliknya yang tergeletak di halaman itu tadi

Srek… srek….

Sehun merasakan seseorang menarik-narik jaketnya dari belakang. Iapun membalik badannya melihat siapa yang menarik-narik jaketnya. Alisnya berkerut menemukan seorang yang tak di kenalnya di hadapannya. Kesan pertama adalah rambut berwarna pink. Orang itu menundukkan wajahnya melihat sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya. Sehun melihat apa yang di genggam orang itu. mulutnya membulat, segera ia raih kertas dari genggaman orang itu dan melihatnya. orang itu mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan kertas yang ternyata berisikan soal esay miliknya

"milikmu ?." tanya orang itu dengan tatapan polos memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah asik menelusuri soal easay telah ia kerjakan beberapa waktu yang lalu -dinyatakan—hilang. tidak mendapat respon, orang itu memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menarik-nari—lagi—jaket Sehun memintanya menjawab pertanyaannya

"bagaimana bisa…. Ker… tas.. i….n—" sehun yang ingin bertanya tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat orang di hadpannya itu.

tangan yang memegang kertas sejajar dengan leher perlahan jatuh menyingkirkan kertas yang –sedikit—menghalangi wajah orang di hadapannya. Di awal kalimat Sehun terdengar biasa, namun ia terbata dan suaranya memelan di akhir ketika melihat orang di depannya

sehun tak dapat berkedip. Seakan wajah dan mata indah orang itu telah mengutuknya tak bisa melakukan gerakan apapun. Dengan polosnya orang itu tersenyum semakin membuat Sehun tak berkutik. Menyadari sikap Sehun. Orang itu kembali memperlihatkan wajah polosnya sambil memiringkan kepala ke arah yang lain dan menarik-narik jaket Sehun. Saat itu pula Sehun kembali ke duania, ia masih menatap orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"milikmu ?." tanya orang itu—lagi—menunjuk kertas di genggaman Sehun. Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia masih menatap orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"a-ah.. n…ne~" sehun menjawab dan tersenyum

"kenapa kau tidak masuk dan mengambilnya di dalam sana ?." orang itu menatap halaman bangunan tua. Sehun tersentak seakan kembali dari lamunannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang orang itu dan segera meraih lengan orang itu menjauhi halaman gedung tua. Mereka berhenti di sekitar halaman asrama B. sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap orang itu yang memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan polos. Sehun—kembali—terdiam menatap orang itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya—seakan—mengusir semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu

"apa kau tiak tau ?. kita di larang masuk ke sana"

"kenapa ?."

"seorang teman memberitauku cerita yang sangat panjang" orang itu berkedip beberapa kali. Sehun melihat kertas dalam genggamanannya

"apa kau mengambilnya langsung ke halaman gedung ?." sehun bertanya menunjukkan kertas di genggamannya. Pria yang di tanya melihat kertas dan mengangguk lucu

"kau tidak apa-apa ?. apa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh ?." sehun bertanya—lagi—menatap intens pria yang menggelengkan kepalanya itu

"baguslah… tapi, sebaiknya kau jangan masuk ke situ lagi. ne~" sehun berucap, pria di hadapannya memiringkan kepala masih menatap Sehun "ah, kalau begitu terima kasih… err… boleh aku tau namamu ?." Sehun nampak kaku menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya menjabat si pria di hadapannya. Si pria menatap uluran tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya

"Luhan…" pria itu berkata dan tersenyum manis membuat warna merah yang samar di kedua pipi Sehun. Kembali tenggelam dalam indahnya ukiran wajah pria dengan senyum di hadapannya membuat Sehun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain memandangi keindahan di hadapannya. Sehun merasa waktu berhenti saat pria itu tersenyum sangat manis padanya

"kau ?. Oh Sehun ?" ucapan si pria bagai lonceng pengembali waktu, membuat Sehun kembali ke dunia tempatnya berpijak

"a-ah, ne~ ba..bagaimana kau tau ?."

"kau menulis namamu di situ.." Luhan menunjuk kertas di genggaman Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain. sementara tangan, bukan. Telapak tangan yang satunya lagi masih di genggam Sehun. Apa mereka tak menyadarinya ?

Sehun mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Luhan dan pria berparas tampan itu hanya tersenyum canggung menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Saat melihat kertas, ia sadar tangan mereka masih saling menjabat, dengan segera Sehun melepas dan meminta maaf. Kelihatan sekali Sehun salah tingkah, sementara Luhan sedari tadi menatapnya

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan—lagi—dari ujung kaki hinggga rambut. Sementara yang di tatap tetap seperti biasa. Memang apa yang di lihat Luhan dari Sehun sehingga pandangannya tak lepas dari Sehun

Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan menggunakan seragam yang biasa di gunakan setiap Ju'mat—kemarin. Dan harusnya hari ini tak harus memakai seragam karena hari ini dan besok sekolah di liburkan

Sehun memperhatikan lagi, Luhan memiliki mata tak seperti orang kebanyakan. Mata itu sangat indah, biru, jernih dan bersinar. Mata itu seperti kristal diamon yang sangat indah dan langkah. Melihat sekilas saja membuat siapapun seakan tenggelam ke dalam mata itu dan tak bisa berpaling untuk tak melihatnya

Dan pandangan Sehun beralih ke rambut Luhan yang berwarna pink. Warna yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih salju. Rambut pink itu bergerak halus tertiup similir angin di sekitar mereka. Luhan terlalu membius untuk membuat Sehun berpaling. Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan tangannya terangkat menyentuh surai pink halus milik Luhan

Pria cantik mungil itu tersenyum dan menutup matanya menikmati belaian Sehun di kepalanya, turun ke telinga dan pipi tirusnya yang halus. Sehun tak bisa menolak Luhan saat menatap Luhan yang sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya menikmati kontak telapak tangannya dengan pipi Luhan yang lembut

Melihat Luhan menikmatinya membuat Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menolak pesona pria di hadapannya itu. seakan Luhan adalah magnet yang terus menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam dunia Luhan. sehun benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesona Luhan, perlahan ia mendekat menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan yang cantik. Mendekat secara perlahan seiring matanya yang ikut mertutup

"YA! Oh Sehun…"

Teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya bagai alarm yang setiap pagi membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Seperti saat ini, menyadarkannya dari apa yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan

Cepat Sehun melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang familiar, ia roomatenya tengah berlari menghampiri dirinya yang masih pada posisi tadi

"YA! Kenapa kau di sini ? bukannya kau menemui Jung seongsanim ?. dan… kenapa kau… berdiri seperti itu ?"

Jongin berkata dengan alis terangkat, aneh melihat sahabatnya saat itu. sehun yang sadar dengan posisinya berdiri tegak dan menurunkan tangannya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut, bukan. Tapi sangat terkejut melakukannya. Bukankah tadi ia memegangi pipi Luhan ? dan… ingin.. ingin…. Sudahlah, tapi dimana pria itu ? di mana Luhan ?

Ia yakin tak merasakan pergerakan Luhan yang pergi dari tempat itu. lalu di mana dia ?

"kau kenapa ?. apa yang kau cari ?" Jongin melihat Sehun bertingkah aneh melihat kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu coba bertanya.

"tadi, apa saat kau berlari menghampiriku, kau melihat seorang bersamaku ?"

"tidak. Aku melihatmu dengan posisi aneh mendorong dirimu ke depan sambil memejamkan mata. tadi tidak ada seorangpun di sini selain dirimu, Oh Sehun!"

"tidak, tadi aku bersama Luhan. dia yang mengembalikan kertas ini padaku" sehun mengangkat kertas di genggamannya tepat depan wajah Jongin

"Luhan ? Luhan siapa ? aku tidak melihat siapapun disini. Sudahlah, kau aneh, Oh Sehun. Lebih baik cepat serahkan lembar esay itu dan kemasi barangmu. Kita bisa berangkat saat gelap jika kau menunda waktu lagi" Jongin menyingkirkan kertas menghalangi penglihatannya sebelum berucap

Sehun nampaknya mencerna perkataan Sehun. Ia yakin tadi bersama Luhan di situ. Sekali lagi Sehun melihat ke sekitarnya lalu menatap Jongin

"Kai, aku tidak jadi pulang. Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku punya banyak tugas yang harus di selesaikan"

Sehun berucap seraya berlari menuju gedung administrasi sekolah, meninggalkan Kai yang sibuk meneriaki dan memakinya karena sudah rela menunggu namun mereka tak jadi berangkat bersama

To be countinue

A/N : anyeong readersnim~ Ell punya FF geje hehe~ Ell mau minta maaf karna belum bisa lanjutin FF yang lain, tapi udah bikin yang baru. Tapi tenang, yang ini pasti tamat kok, Cuma ada… 3 chapter mungkin ? kk~

Ell mau ucapin terimakasih yang udah bersedia mampir ke FF author amatir. Ell selalu baca kritik dan saran kalian kok walau Ell gak bisa balas ^^. Tapi Ell bakal nambahin ke jalan ceritanya apa yang kalian pengen. Kalau bisa dan sesuai kelanjutan

Jadi…. Ell tunggu kritik dan sarannya kkk~. Jangan sungkan kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran. Ungkapin apa yang readersnim rasa pas baca FF nya. Kalaupun mau marah, silahkan Ell terima kkk~ tapi.. jangan siksa Ell

Yaudah, gitu aja..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Blue eyes, Pink Hair-Boy / II

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Genre : supranatural, fantasy

Author : E

~ this is YAOI, and as a human, saya tidak luput dari kesalahan

,

.

~ACCOMPANIES BEAUTIFUL HIM

"kemarin kau kemana ?. kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang saat temanku datang ?"

"teman ?. dia teman Sehun ?. lalu…, apa aku bukan teman Sehun ?" luhan berucap menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan buku dan bolpoin di tangannya

"tentu saja kau juga temanku. Pertanyaanmu itu lucu Lu.."

Sehun masih dengan bukunya. Ia tak berani menatap Luhan karena pria itu mampu membuatnya tenggelam. Membuat tak bisa mengontrol sarafnya untuk menyentuh Luhan yang indah. Menyentuh orang yang baru di kenalnya, ia tak mau Luhan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya

Semtara Luhan, ia tak pernah memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Sehun

Apakah Sehun sangat menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah tampan Sehun ?. dari awal mereka bertemu, Luhan selalu menatap pria tampan itu tanpa sedikitpun berpaling

Sehun tentu saja menyadari itu dengan Luhan terang-terangan melakukannya. Ia merasa sedikit malu Luhan menatapnya. namun ia juga menyukainya sehingga tak mengeluarkan protes atau pertanyaan, 'kenapa'

"kau belum menjawabku, kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba menghilang ?"

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola di sekolah. Di Salah satu fasilitas eskul dengan luas hampir setengah luas sekolah mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan bernaungkan sebatang pohon rindang melindungi mereka dari panas sinar matahari

"apa Sehun marah ?."

"yah… aku marah, gara-gara kau pergi, temanku menganggapku aneh. Padahal aku hanya berkata jujur"

"maafkan, Luhan!"

pria berambut pink itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat itu menyingkirkan buku di tangannya dan menatap Luhan

"hei, maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan lagi, aku tidak marah padamu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda hehe~" Sehun berucap menyentuh pundak pria berambut pink, coba menghiburnya

Sepertinya berhasil karna Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyumman manisnya seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terpaku, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan

"Sehun yang terbaik" Luhan mengangkat kedua jempolnya di depan Sehun. Luhan berucap saat itupun Sehun sadar dari ketertegunannya akan sosok Luhan. cepat-cepat Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya

'huh! Hampir saja… kenapa pria ini seperti memiliki kekuatan hipnotis ?. saat melihat wajahnya rasanya aku tidak berada di tempat ini. Dan… melihat wajahnya, benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Apa karna dia begitu indah ? sampai-sampai aku seperti ini ? kalau aku perkenalkan pada Kai dan yang lainnya… apa mereka akan jadi sepertiku saat melihatnya ?.. haahhh… tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mereka kan, pecinta…sesama. Kalau mereka melihat Luhan, mereka akan jatuh cinta padanya. aku yakin, siapapun melihat Luhan. pasti akan bereaksi sama sepertiku. Ayolah, pria ini sempurna… dia begitu indah.'

Sehun membantin sesekali melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya

"mm… Lu, eum… kenapa kau masih memakai seragam yang kemarin ?. ini minggu, kau bebas memakai pakaian apapun"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan melihat dirinya sendiri dan menatap Sehun dengan senyumnya. Walaupun Sehun tak melihat itu

"aku selalu menggunakan seragam ini setiap hari"

"kau tidak mencucinya ?. bagaimana bisa tidak terlihat kotor ?" Sehun beralih menatap seragam Luhan. seragam Incheon Performing Art School dengan dalaman berwarna putih, rompi yang senada dengan warna mata Luhan dan blazer berwarna putih serta celana selutut berwarna putih senada dengan blazernya

"tapi, bukankah seragam ini hanya di pakai setiap Jum'at ?. kenapa kau bisa memakainya setiap hari ?. bukankah itu melanggar aturan sekolah ?" lanjut Sehun dan Luhan sekilas tersenyum padanya, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang tertegun

"mereka tidak melarangku memakainya setiap hari.."

Jelas mereka tidak melarang, pasti sekolah memperlakukan Luhan seperti murid istimewa. Lihatlah, siapa yang sanggup memarahi Luhan ?. melihatnya saja kau pasti lupa dengan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan

"hahh… baiklah. Oyah, kau tinggal di asrama yang mana ?"

"kenapa Sehun menanyakannya ?. sehun mau menemani Luhan ?. Luhan tidak punya roomate di sana"

"benarkah ?. bagaimana bisa ? tapi, aku sudah…." Sehun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Luhan menundukkan lagi wajahnya.

"hei.. jangan bersedih…, aku akan carikan roomate untukmu agar kau punya teman untuk mengobrol setiap malam"

Luhan merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun

"tapi Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi roomate Luhan.."

'oh.. astaga, apa aku bisa menolak, Tuhan ?. kenapa pria ini bisa melakukan ini padaku ?' Sehun membatin menatap lekat ke dalam mata Luhan

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu… tapi, aku hanya tidur di kamarmu dan melakukan aktifitasku yang lain di kamarku. Karna bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa seenaknya pindah kamar"

"benarkah ?" Luhan memastikan dan Sehun mengangguk. Mendapat respon Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak kegirangan, selanjutnya ia memeluk Sehun dan berterimakasih. Sementara Sehun ? pria tampan itu tiba-tiba membatu akibat perbuatan Luhan yang tiba-tiba

"Sehun memang yang terbaik. gomawo~" Luhan berucap setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun. Sehun tak merespon apapun karena ia masih tertegun dengan aksi Luhan barusan. Bahkan, ia tak merasa tengah berpijak di bumi

beberapa lama kemudian, ia sadar dari ketertegunannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegangi dada kirinya. Ia masih menatap ke samping, dan saat ia merasa kembali menginjakkan kaki ke bumi. Sehun menyadari Luhan tak berada di sekitarnya lagi, seseorang datang menghampirinya. Ternyata itu seongsanim

Sehun tengah berbaring dengan PSPnya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kai yang membawa tas tidak sebesar saat ia pergi. Malam senin kebanyakan siswa yang pulang kembali ke asrama karena besok akan kembali bersekolah dan belajar

"hei! Apa kau tidak pulang sama sekali ?" seru Kai menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 tempatnya tidur

"tidak"

"lalu, bagaimana dengan tugasmu ? kenapa kau santai dengan benda itu?"

"sudah aku selesaikan"

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi dari Kai, Sehun duduk dan sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan Kai di atas sana

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan Kai

"menurutmu ?" Kai berbaring dengan hanphonenya

"membalas pesan ?"

"kalau begitu jangan bertanya" Sehun mendengus kesal atas jawaban Kai. ia kembali berbaring berkutat dengan PSP nya. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit lagi teringat sesuatu

"hei, Kai. apa aku bisa pindah kamar ?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai terduduk dan sedikit melihat Sehun di bawah

"kau tidak berencana pindahkan ?"

"aku hanya bertanya. Lalu… bagaimana dengan menginap di asrama yang lain ?"

"itu melanggar aturan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin pindah.. bagus juga, jadi… biarkan Kyungsoo hyung yang menjadi roomateku." Kai menerawang langit-langit kamar

"kau ?. tunggu, kalau aku perhatikan… hei Kai, kau menyukai Kyungsoo hyung ?"

"bukan urusanmu, jika ingin pindah. Segeralah" kai menjawab. Sehun mendengus kesal

Tiba-tiba Kai terbangun saat membaca sebuah pesan. Cepat ia bangkit dan menuruni tangga. Hal itu mengundag Sehun untuk bertanya

"mau kemana kau ?"

Tak ada jawaban karna Kai sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun sendirian dengan PSPnya. Tak lama kepergian Kai, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sehunpun berdiri untuk melihatnya

Cklek…

Sehun di sambut dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dari Luhan. kembali Sehun tertegun

"sehun, aku datang menjemputmu" Sehun tersadar dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dulu

"duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambil perlengkapanku" Luhan menurut dan Sehun mulai mengemasi beberapa barangnya, seperti bantal, selimut dan penutup mata

Selesai dengan urusanya, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan meninggalkan asrama B. sehun tak bisa fokus kemana mereka melangkah karena Luhan terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak bisa memalingkan penglihatannya dari Luhan. sungguh Luhan terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih cantik saat malam. Pria berambut pink itu terlihat lebih bersinar. Matanya juga bertambah lebih indah dan kulitnya benar-benar mendominasi di kegelapan malam

Sehun berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, ia hanya menatap Luhan dan sesekali Luhan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun benar-benar sudah di butakan oleh keindahan Luhan hingga tak menyadari ke mana mereka pergi

Luhan berhenti begitupun Sehun, sehun tak peduli dan tak mau tau apa yang di lakukan Luhan. Pria cantik itu tengah membuka sebuah pintu pagar besi. Pagar pembatas gedung asrama tua. Dan saat terbuka, ia masuk diikuti Sehun berjalan di sampingnya. Luhan benar-benar terlihat lebih indah di malam hari dan Sehun mengakui itu, ia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya sejenak saja untuk tak melihat Luhan

Luhan membawa Sehun ke dalam gedung asrama tua. Mereka berjalan dan Sehun tak menyadari sekelilingnya karena Luhan telah mengalihkan semua perhatian Sehun. Mereka berbelok dan berjalan lurus lalu berbelok lagi dan menuruni tangga. Sehun tak perduli kemanapun Luhan membawanya

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu bercat senada dengan dinding asrama. Luhan membukanya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Sehun. Kombinasi warna pink dan biru langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka

"Sehun, ini kamar Luhan"

Mendengar seruan Luhan, Sehun tersadar menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta Luhan kembali mengulang ucapannya. Namun bukan mengulang, Luhan malah berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi depan cermin. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu melihat sekelilingnya

"eum… Lu, aku tidur di mana ?" Sehun bertanya. Hal mengherankan kamar Luhan tak seperti kamar asrama biasanya yang memiliki tingkatan dan 2 tempat tidur. Luhan yang mendengarnya menunjuk tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna biru

"lalu.. kau ?"

"aku tidak tidur, Sehun."

"kenapa ?. bukankah besok harus sekolah ?"

Bukan menjawab, Luhan berdiri berjalan ke arah jendela mengambil sebuah gitar dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasur mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di situ. Sehunpun mengikuti isyarat Luhan, sebelumnya meletakkan semua barang yang di bawanya ke atas ranjang

Sehun kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Kalau di pikir, Luhan ini seorang pria. Tapi, kenapa dia memilih warna kamar yang di sukai para wanita ?. apa karna itu dia terlalu cantik seperti wanita ? ah, tidak. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang wanita. Aku jadi ragu Luhan ini pria. Dia terlalu feminim untuk seorang pria

"Sehun bisa bernyanyi ?" seruan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun yang bermonolog dengan pikirannya sendiri

"a-ahaha… bisa, tapi… kusarankan kau jangan mendengar aku beryannyi hehe~" Sehun berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal

"kenapa ?" Luhan bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri tidak mengerti. Sehun hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum canggung

"eum.. bagaimana kalau aku bermain dan kau bernyanyi ?" tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sehun merebut gitar itu dari tangan Luhan dan sedikit mengeceknya

"baiklah…" Luhan tersenyum, tapi Sehun tak melihat itu karena ia tengah melihat posisi jarinya memainkan cours melodi. Sehun mulai memetikkan snare dengan jarinya dan Luhan menarik nafas sambil melihat ke luar jendela

When night before…

Kindhearted prince will see you..

He look for you..

Accompanies… to accompanies him….

Pity.. feel pity for kindhearted prince of solitude…

Sehun sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya, ia tak pernah mendengar lagu ini, tapi ia terus bermain mengikuti lantunan yang di nyanyikan Luhan. Sehun akui, selain paras yang indah, suara Luhan tak kalah indah

Walahpun Sehun tau mendengar ia bicara saja suaranya sudah sangat indah, apa lagi bernyayi. Dan Sehun merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu orang yang dapat mendengar nyanyian merdu Luhan

Follow your step..

He reside in there..

Pass… passing where this small street go to…

You come, prince give offer…

Come safely, but do not return….

Okey, lirik terakhir itu cukup aneh, permainan gitar Sehun sedikit melemah. Lagunya mulai terdengar aneh di telinga Sehun. Dan Sehun baru menyadari Luhan, bernyanyi sangat pelan tanpa nada, seperti membaca dan sangat lamban, seperti terbata-bata… menyebut kalimat satu per satu. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa sedikit merinding mendengar cara Luhan bernyanyi

Accompanies lonely prince…

Accompanies in darkness, wiping out light … make all is black ...

Follow to vanish hindering…

Make black become to squeeze…

Make blood ocean human being place…

Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Luhan yang terus bernyanyi. Ia sedikit merinding mendengar nyanyiannya, dan entah kenapa, Sehun merasa Luhan sedikit aneh malam ini, Sehun merasa kecantikan Luhan sedikit mengerikan saat mendengar nyanyiannya, tapi Sehun segera menepis pemikiran itu

Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menyentuh pundak Luhan. hal itu terjadi namun Luhan tak bergeming dan terus bernyanyi menatap ke luar jendela

"Lu… Luhan, Luhan" sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan itu berhasil saat Luhan berhenti bernyanyi dan menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum pada pria cantik itu

When satisfaction of thirst kissed..

Darkness angel is side you, death aroma encircle you…

Seketika senyuman Sehun lenyap mendengar Luhan kembali bernyanyi sambil menatapnya. Dan Sehun merasa tatapan Luhan tampak mengerikan saat itu, ia sedikit mundur

"Lu… nyanyikan saja lagu yang lain. itu kedengaran.. mengerikan."

Dickens awaken from land, he will visit you….

Make place tread on blood ocean human being…

Bukan berhenti, Luhan malah terus bernyanyi dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua bola matanya yang indah berwarna biru. Bola mata itu tampak lebih terang di malam hari, itu sangat indah tapi saat ini, itu sedikit mengerikan di mata Sehun

Sehun terus berfikir untuk mengehentikan nyanyian Luhan yang sedikit aneh, bukan. Tapi sangat aneh menurutnya

Taking your eyesight… and dismember your head…

Abstracting and eating your heart—

Dan sebuah pemikiran gila melintas di kepala Sehun. Ia tak perduli Luhan akan berfikiran buruk tentangnya setelah ini, namun setidaknya Luhan berhenti menyanyikan lagu entah milik siapa itu

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Luhan dan itu cukup menghentikan nyanyian yang membuat Sehun sedikit merinding. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan demikian tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat Luhan memulai cumbuan mereka. Melumat pelan bibir Sehun. Sehun masih dengan fikirannya, ini sedikit gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan seorang pria. Sehun akui dia memang mengagumi Luhan, kalaupun dia melakukan sesuatu yang… terhadap Luhan

Pasti itu karna kecantikan Luhan telah melenyapkan semua akal sehatnya. Namun saat ini, ia yakin, ia sadar melakukan ini sepenuhnya, membalas cumbuan pria cantik itu. apakah ia telah tertular Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung ?. masa bodoh

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan Luhan di bawahnya mengekpos tubuh bagian atas yang sudah di penuhi karya seninya. Akal sehatnya terus menyuarakan untuk berhenti, ini tidak benar. Namun syaraf geraknya terus melakukan hal yang lebih jauh

Suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu menikmati syaraf gerak Sehun saat menyentuhnya benar-benar membutakan Sehun tak bisa menghentikan gerakannya meski akal sehatnya berteriak menyuarakan kebenaran.

Ini benar-benar gila, bahkan Sehun belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dengan seorang gadis, lalu… kenapa bisa ia melakukan dengan seorang pria ?. sehun belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini namun syarafnya bergerak seperti telah berpengalaman dengan hal ini. entah dari mana Sehun tau langkah-langkah selanjutnya setelah ia melakukan yang sebelumnya. Syarafnya bekerja dengan sendirinya

Sehun tak bisa berfikir lagi karna Luhan begitu menggoda. melihat Luhan yang seperti itu, ia membuang jauh-jauh akal sehatnya. Ia tak perduli dia bercinta dengan seorang pria. Salahkan Luhan yang begitu indah

Sehun merasa ia bangun di waktu yang tidak seharusnya. Di luar masih gelap. Ia ingin bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya namun Sehun merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Ia baru menyadari jika ia memeluk seseorang, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu di dadanya

Hal itu mendorong Sehun untk melihat siapa orangnya. Surai berwarna pink adalah hal pertama yang di lihat Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya berakhir memeluk pria bersurai pink itu dalam tidurnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka pindah ke sekolah itu bertemu Luhan dan berakhir dengan pengalaman seperti ini, apa dia benar-benar tertular baekhyun dan Chanyeol ? apa dia menjadi gay ?. Sehun tidak perduli lagi akan hal itu, jika yang merubahnya adalah Luhan. Luhan yang indah, melebihi seorang gadis manapun. jika ia menjadi seorang yang normal, ia tak akan menemukan gadis seindah Luhan yang seorang pria

Sehun merasa tidak mengantuk lagi, namun di jendela matahari belum menunjukkan akan adanya tanda-tanda pagi. Untuk itu Sehun lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Luhan dan kembali ke alam mimpi

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tak pernah menutup matanya. Luhan sudah bilang kalau ia tak tidur. ia hanya menemani Sehun tidur setelah kegiatan mereka, merasa Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, Luhan tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya namun masih dengan kesadaran penuh

Kedua kali Sehun terbangun dan di luar masih tetap gelap. Apakah ia tak bisa tidur dengan baik hingga harus terbangu dua kali saat matahari belum menujukan kekuasaanya ?

Sehun melihat sekeliling guna mencari di mana letak jam. Saat itu pula sehun menyadari tak ada jam di kamar Luhan. sehun melepas pelukannya dari Luhan. sehun memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang dan mencari di mana ponselnya ia letakkan, tidak ada, ia tak mendapati ponselnya di kamar Luhan. saat itu pula Sehun menyadari ia tak membawa benda persegi empat itu, terlalu buru-buru ia hanya membawa peralatan yang akhirnya tidak di gunakan

Helaan nafas panjang tak menemukan pnselnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih menutup rapat kedua matanya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Sehun, tangannya terangkat membelai surai halus berwarna pink milik Luhan. sehun kembali melihat keluar jendela dan tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan matahari, ia memilih kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan. tak selang beberapa lama, Sehun kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya

Baiklah, ini mulai terasa aneh. Ke tiga kalinya Sehun terbangun dan hari belum juga berganti. Sehun rasa ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur lagi. ia memilih untuk tetap terjaga sampai pagi nanti ia akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap

Diam saja rasanya membosankan. Sehun sedikit menurunkan posisinya agar bisa menatap wajah Luhan saat memejamkan matanya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Ia membelai lembut rambut pria cantik itu dan mengecup singkat keningnya

Tangan sehun turun membelai wajah cantik Luhan. senyumnya semakin merekah menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sehun rasa ia benar-benar menjadi seorang gay, dan itu semua karna Luhan. ia pikir ia benar-benar menyukai Luhan bukan hanya mengagumninya

Jari-jari panjang Sehun terus menelusuri lekukan indah wajah Luhan, kening, mata dan kelopaknya, hidung hingga bibir mungil Luhan yang membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh akal sehatnya

Sehun melihat Luhan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin ia terganggu dengan perlakuan Sehun. Hal pertaman yang di lihat Luhan adalah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum padanya, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum

"maaf, mengganggu tidurmu" Sehun berkata masih dengan kegiatannya. Ia tak perduli jika Luhan terganggu dengan itu. namun nyatanya tidak, Luhan menikmatinya

Luhan mengangkat tangannya menyentuh punggung telapak tangan Sehun yang menyentuh wajahnya. Luhan menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun

"Luhan.." Sehun berseru dan Luhan membuka matanya melihat pria tampan itu

"kau yakin, kau seorang pria ?" pertanyaan bodoh, Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum

"bukankah kau melihatnya sendiri ?"

Sehun tersenyum atas jawaban Luhan. mereka saling bertatapan, menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama.

"apa… saat ini waktu sedang berhenti ?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan hanya tersenyum

"tidak, Sehun. Waktu terus berjalan"

"lalu… kenapa, saat bersamamu rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama. kau tau, aku terbangun 3 kali dan hari belum juga berganti"

"hari sudah berganti, Sehun." Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya

"aku tidak melihat pagi.."

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat. Ia memikirkan ucapan Luhan bahwa hari telah berganti. namun ia memilih melupakan ucapan Luhan itu karna nyatanya di luar tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda hari berganti

"Sehun.." Luhan mendongak menatap pria berparas tampan tengah memeluknya itu. Sehun bergumam

"jangan pernah keluar dari sini." Perkataan Luhan mengundang Sehun untuk bertanya

"kenapa ?"

"kau… kau bisa mati" seru Luhan membuat Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya dan melonggarkan pelukannya

"haha… tenang saja, Lu. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karna keluar dari kamarmu ini. paginya aku harus keluar dan kembali ke kamarku untuk bersiap-siap. Kau juga bukan ? besok hari senin, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di sekolah. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku" sehun berkata sambil membelai surai Luhan

"aku berkata yang sebenarnya, Sehun." Mata biru itu menatap Sehun dengan serius. Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya, ia merasa Luhan sedikit aneh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Luhan

"akan aku buktikan, aku tidak akan mati hanya karna keluar dari sini." Sehun hendak bangkit dari tidrnya mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, namun Luhan mencegah dan menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan Sehun jangan keluar dari situ

"Lu, percayalah. Aku hanya keluar, bukan pergi menemui malaikat kematian" Sehun berucap sambil memakai pakaiannya. Luhan tak bisa mencegahnya lagi, ia yakin bahwa Sehun menganggapnya aneh. Selesai berpakaian, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di pinggir kasur membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang tengah duduk dengan selimut menutupi pinggang dan tubuh bagian bawahnya

"percayalah, aku hanya keluar. Kita akan bertemu di sekolah dan nanti malam aku akan kembali menemanimu" Luhan tak merespon, ia menatap sendu Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan dan pergi membuka knop pintu

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela setelah Sehun lenyap dari pandangannya

"di luar… tak akan pernah ada matahari, Sehun. Kau tidak tau kau berada di mana. Asrama ini bukan asrama biasa."

Sepi, lorong asrama Luhan sangat sepi. Namun Sehun, menanggapi itu wajar karana ini belum waktunya bangun. Ini masih gelap dan dia harap kepala asrama Luhan tak melihatnya berkeliaran di jam tidur. Sehun lupa menanyakan asrama Luhan asrama yang mana, siapa tau ia punya kenalan di asrama itu.

Tap… tap… tap….

Sehun berjalan dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia senang saat mengingat Luhan. apa Luhan tidak ingin di tinggal olehnya ? sampai-sampai Luhan takut jika Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Namun Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya sedikit aneh mengingat perkataan Luhan kalau keluar adalah mati

Tap… tap…

Sehun berhenti, ia tau, itu bukan suara langkah kakinya. Ia harus bersembunyi jika ada orang di situ. Sehun tidak mau di hukum karna melanggar aturan. Sehun membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat apa ada orang di situ

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang di belakangnya. Bukan, bukan seseorang, tapi… setengah mungkin ?. seorang dengan pakaian hitam pekat dan tidak memiliki kepala, lebih tepatnya… kepalanya tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Melainkan di tangan kanannya. Dan mata kepala itu menatap Sehun

Sehun hendak lari, ia berbalik namun di depannya juga menemui hal yang tak kalah mengejutkan. Seorang wanita layaknya medusa, wanita itu mengekpos matanya tak seperti medusa yang awalnya memakai kacamata hitam. Dan… sesuatu yang bergerak meliuk-liuk di kepala wanita itu benar-benar menyamakan wanita itu dengan Medusa. Setidaknya begitu menurut Sehun

Wanita itu mendekat bersamaan dengan pria yang memegang kepala di belakang Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menutup matanya, ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi patung karna melihat mata wanita itu. ini benar-benar gila. Benarkah ini nyata ?. sehun sedikit meragukannya

Namun sebuah sentuhan di wajahnya membuat ia percaya bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah khayalan. Ia merasa sesuatu yang meliuk-liuk—anakular—di kepala wanita itu menyentuh wajahnya. Anak ular itu sangat banyak, seakan telah menggantikan posisi helaian rambut si wanita

"buka matamu tampan…., lihatlah aku… hihihi…" Sehun tidak bersuara dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya aapa yang terejadi ? kenapa ada medusa dan seorang tanpa kepala di asrama Luhan ?. sehun tidak mau berakhir menjadi patung, ia tak tahan untuk tidak membuka matanya. Cepat ia mendorong si wanita dan berlari

Sehun tidak merasa si wanita dan orang tanpa kepala mengejarnya. Ia hanya mendengar si wanita tertawa. Sehun terus berlari dan entah kenapa asrama Luhan nampak tak berujung. Sehun melihat ke belakang dan berjalan sedikit lebih pelan guna memfokuskan diri agar keluar dari situ. Sehun baru menyadari, tak ada cela di semua lorong, dan harusnya. Asrama ini sudah tembus ke luar dari tempatnya tadi. Tapi aneh, Sehun tak melihat pintu keluar asrama. Dan Sehun baru menyadari, untuk ukuran asrama… ini terlalu sepi. Sehun tak merasakan adanya orang lain di situ, yah… selain 2 mahkluk aneh yang baru di temuinya tadi entah nyata atau imajinasinya saja. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan. Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Luhan tadi

Sehun melihat ada dua belokkan, cepat ia mengarah kesitu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat 2 mahkluk aneh yang keluar dari belokan itu. yang satu terlihat seperti zombi, kulitnya mengelupas kering dan di penuhi darah, rambutnya bisa di hitung dengan jari dan mulutnya sangat besar serta matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan menjijikan, bola mata terlihat ingin pecah

Yang satu lagi terlihat seperti penghuni neraka. Hanya ada tengkorak di kaki, tangan dan kepala. Mahkluk ini hanya memiliki daging di perut dan dadanya, beberapa isi perutnya mengelantung terseret saat ia berjalan dan dia membawa sebuah rantai besi di kakinya yang di gelantungi bola besi berduri. Sehun kembali berbalik lari ke arah yang berlawanan, namun ia juga di kejutkan saat berbelok ia menemukan seorang wanita dengan kapak di tangannya

Tempat apa ini ?. sehun berlari sambil membuka-buka mengecek ada ruangan yang bisa di masukinya untuk sekedar bersembunyi. Hingga tibalah ia di jalan buntu, mahkluk-mahkluk tadi semakin mendekatinya, bahkan ada sangat banyak. Sehun tak melihat yang lain pernah di temuinya di koridor, lalu kenapa bisa sebanyak itu.

Cepat sehun mengarah ke sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung jalan buntu. Ia berharap ia selamat

Cklek..

Untunglah pintu itu bisa di buka. Cepat Sehun masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu itu dengan kunci yang menggelantung di ganggang pintu. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi semua mahkluk itu masuk. Ada meja, kursi, lemari dan tempat tidr. Ia mendorong semua benda itu kecuali tempat tidur untuk menghalangi pintu terbuka

Selesai, Sehun mundur dan terdengar raungan di balik pintu. Sehun yakin mahkluk-mahkluk itu telah berada di depan pintu. Sehun berlari duduk bersimpu di bawah ranjang. Ia memikirkan semua hal yang di lihatnya tadi

Benarkah ini nyata ? tidak mungkin…

Ada di mana dia ? kenapa ia bisa bertemu mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan itu ?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

Ingin rasanya Sehun tak mempercayai apa yang di alami dan di lihatnya barusan. Demi apapun, ini di luar akal sehat. Tidak ada mahkluk seperti itu di dunia nyata. Kecuali… kecuali dirinya saat ini berada di dunia lain. dunia lain…

DEG….

'begini Sehun-ah, konon katanya gedung itu ada penghuninya. Maksudku bukan peghuni dalam istilah normal, penghuni…. Iblis atau semacam lucifer mungkin. Aku juga tidak begitu jelas, tapi menurut siswa yang ada di sini seperti itu. sebenarnya aku tidak percaya, tapi aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko dengan masuk ke halaman pembatas itu.'

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan apa yang pernah di katakan oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah ? mungkinkah ia berada dalam gedung asrama tua itu ? mungkinkah ? lalu… kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam situ ?

"dia sangat sempurna"

Lagi, Sehun teringat ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, bayangan Luhan menyertainya

'matanya sangat indah'

Otaknya memutar semua memori yang telah ia alami. Dan Sehun menyadari semua itu berawal saat ia bertemu Luhan. berbagai kejadian aneh mulai di alaminya. Luhan… Luhan…. Luhan… nama itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya

"jangan sesekali kau melirik atau menginjakkan kaki di pembatas pagar gedung asrama itu"

DEGH…

Mungkinkah ?

To be countinue..

A/N : waahhh… udah chap 2 hehe~. Masih geje. Maaf nih, buat yadongers kkk~ NC nya di hide, Ell malu memperjelasnya. Alur ceritanya emang di percepat, biar gak ber chapt-chapt kkk~

Ah, ya. Ell mau tanya boleh ? kalian tau melody lagu yang menyedihkan, yang bikin menyayat hati dengarnya dan lantunannya halus, terus di pertengahan atau akhir itu aksennya berubah dari halus jadi keras, kayak dari yang sedih terus jadi bahagia. Melody, Cuma melody, bukan lirik lagu. Ada yang tau ?

Yang nanya alinea. Iya, ini emang gak di buat alineanya…. Jadi Cuma berjalan aja

Ah, ya. Satu lagi, Ell pengonsumsi typo(emang makanan ?) jadi maaf banyak typo bertebaran. Ell malas ngedit atau baca lagi. jadi, Ell Cuma bisa ngepost apa yang sudah ada. Sekali lagi maaf….

Readers yang udak komen Ell Cuma bisa balas kalian dengan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Ell gak bisa balas komennya, kan baru juga di post, Ell biasa abis ngepost langsung lari. Tapi, Ell usahain masukin kritik dan saran kalian dalam cerita kok

?

Yaudah, sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca… atau sekedar mampir ^^. Beribu terimakasih buat yang ngasih kritik dan saran, yang ngelike juga dan yang Cuma mampir atau lewat. Ell benar-benar terharu sama kalian wkk~

Itu aja. Sekian… ada yang mau ngasih kritik atau bertanya…?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Blue eyes, Pink Hair-Boy / III

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Genre : supranatural, fantasy

Author : E

~ this is YAOI, and as a human, saya tidak luput dari kesalahan

,

.

Preview chapt…

Ingin rasanya Sehun tak mempercayai apa yang di alami dan di lihatnya barusan. Demi apapun, ini di luar akal sehat. Tidak ada mahkluk seperti itu di dunia nyata. Kecuali… kecuali dirinya saat ini berada di dunia lain. dunia lain…

DEG….

'begini Sehun-ah, konon katanya gedung itu ada penghuninya. Maksudku bukan peghuni dalam istilah normal, penghuni…. Iblis atau semacam lucifer mungkin. Aku juga tidak begitu jelas, tapi menurut siswa yang ada di sini seperti itu. sebenarnya aku tidak percaya, tapi aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko dengan masuk ke halaman pembatas itu.'

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan apa yang pernah di katakan oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah ? mungkinkah ia berada dalam gedung asrama tua itu ? mungkinkah ? lalu… kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam situ ?

"dia sangat sempurna"

Lagi, Sehun teringat ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini, bayangan Luhan menyertainya

'matanya sangat indah'

Otaknya memutar semua memori yang telah ia alami. Dan Sehun menyadari semua itu berawal saat ia bertemu Luhan. berbagai kejadian aneh mulai di alaminya. Luhan… Luhan…. Luhan… nama itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya

"jangan sesekali kau melirik atau menginjakkan kaki di pembatas pagar gedung asrama itu"

DEGH…

Mungkinkah ?

#######

.

Ingatannya berputar pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan di sekitar gedung asrama tua. Luhan selalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba saat orang lain menemuinya. Luhan sempurna di mata Sehun dan Sehun yakin teman-temannya akan berfikiran sama

Luhan tidak pernah mengganti pakaiannya, ia selalu memakai seragam sekolah. Guru tidak memarahinya ? itu mustahil, bagaimanapun memikatnya pesona Luhan. tidak mungkin ia di beri toleransi demikian. Pasti akan banyak yang protes. namun itu tidak terjadi. Luhan selalu terlihat di sekitar gedung tua, mengingat ucapan teman-temannya tidak mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang memperingati Luhan untuk tidak memasuki halaman gedung asrama tua. Dan menyadari Luhan selalu menghilang saat ada orang lain, itu cukup aneh. Mungkinkah Luhan adalah pria yang di ceritakan teman-temannya ?

Bruggghhh…. Brughhhh….

Sehun mendengar sesuatu di luar sana dengan sangat jelas. Suara raungan hilang dan berganti suara aneh entah apa itu. was-was Sehun menatap pintu berharap tak akan terbuka karna Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan hal ini

'_jangan pernah keluar dari sini'_

'_kau… kau bisa mati'_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Luhan sebelumnya

Sekarang ia percaya, apa yang ia alami bukanlah sebuah imajinasi atau fiction belaka. Ini nyata, mahkluk-mahkluk menyeramkan itu benar-benar ada di luar sana. Luhan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan coba melarang Sehun, memberi tau yang akan terjadi jika Sehun keluar.

Namun, Sehun tak percaya dan berpikir senormal mungkin bahwa Luhan hanya tidak ingin di tinggalkannya. Sehun benar-benar menyesal tidak mendengar Luhan. lebih jauhnya ia menyesal tak mendengar ucapan teman-temannya untuk menjauhi gedung asrama tua. Ia yakin, Luhan mendatanginya karna kertas esay itu. hanya karna sebuah kertas dan dia akan berakhir seperti ini ? menyedihkan

DWAGHH…. DWAGHH…

Suara itu terdengar lagi disertai sedikit goncangan dari tanah. Membuat Sehun berdiri dan lari ke pojok ruangan. Pintu terlihat mulai terbuka. Jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat. Ia sangat cemas, takut, panik semua bercampur. Sehun terus menatap pintu dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia terus berdoa agar pintunya tak terbuka. Sayangnya Tuhan tak mendengar doa Sehun

BRAAAKK… BRUUUGGGHHH…..

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Pintu itu terlempar jauh ke ujung ruangan. serpihan kayu dari pintu dan barang-barang yang di pakai Sehun menghalangi pintu sedikit mengenainya. Nmun bukan itu yang membuatnya membulatkan mata hingga terlihat ingin keluar

Malainkan mahkluk apa yang ada di sana. Mahkluk raksasa yang membara. Sehun berpikiran kalau itu adalah bara api berjalan. mahkluk itu memasuki ruangan dengan merusak dinding di sekitarnya. Sehun tak berkutikk sama sekali, menganga dengan mata melebar sempurna. sehun tak bisa menelan liurnya. Mahkluk itu mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Sehun dengan ketercengangannya

Sehun gemetar saat mahkluk itu mendekat kearahnya. Ia tidak berpikir akan mendapati ajal saat itu juga. Sehun merasakan sekelilingnya mulai panas efek adanya bara api berjalan itu. sebuah raungan menggema saat mahkluk itu berada di depan Sehun. Bara itu mengarahkan tangannya pada Sehun. pemuda tampan itu penutup matanya siap menerima sentuhan panas dari bara api namun bukan itu yang di rasakannya

Melainkan sesuatu yang tajam mengenai lehernya. Seorang wanita menggenggam sebuah kapak berada di depan tubuh Sehun dengan tawa mengerikan. Sehun tak memiliki kepala lagi saat kapak wanita itu mengenai leher Sehun. darah segar bercucuran layaknya mata air dari leher Sehun, memberi sentuhan warna baru di lantai sekitar Sehun

Bara api yang melihat itu meraung sekuat-kuatnya. Si bara api memukul wanita berkapak hingga terlempar jauh dan tawanya berhenti. bara api tak puas, ia menghampiri si wanita yang masih hendak berdiri. Namun, belum sempat ia berdiri sudah di injak si bara api hingga remuk terbakar menjadi debu. Teriakan histeris dari wanita itu menggema sebelum ia lenyap. Bara api kembali meraung dan merusakkan dinding sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tak bernyawa dengan badan dan kepala terpisah

Sesaat kemudian, tempat itu menjadi hening. Hanya ada hembusan angin yang tidak begitu terasa di sekitar

Tap…. Tap…. Tap…..

Terdengar Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati tempat Sehun. mendekati Sehun yang tak bernyawa. Langkah kaki milik Luhan. ia mendekati kepala Sehun yang terpisah dari tubuhnya

"aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi kau tak mau dengar.."

Luhan menatap kepala Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. detik kemudian ia tersenyum sangat manis dan berjongkok di hadapan kepala Sehun lalu meraih kepala itu. ia memandangi wajah Sehun dengan senyum merekah. lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan mata Sehun yang tertutup. Luhan tidak perduli dengan darah yang bercucuran dari leher Sehun terus menegnai seragam biasa ia gunakan

Luhan bangkit dan mendekati tubuh Sehun. Ia memeluk kepala Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan mengenggam jemari Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. detik kemudian hanya ada hembusan angin tanpa Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan itu

#####

"Luhan… benar-benar sebuah kehormatan, Pangeran merah jambu mengunjungi tempat nistaku ini." Seru seorang pria berambut blonde, berparas tampan dan alis angrybird—Kris. Ia menatap Luhan di hadapannya, berdecak kagum, bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Luhan hanya menatap datar Kris, namun terkesan polos, hal itu membuat Kris berhenti tertawa dan berubah mimik wajah serius

"jadi…?" kris berseru

" Aku terima tawaranmu." Kris tersenyum puas atas perkataan Luhan

"Tapi.." seruan Luhan membuat Kris kembali serius "dengan syarat" kris mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Luhan. ia kembali tersenyum. senyum kemenangan

###

Sehun terbaring di atas sebuah batu yang pas dengan panjang dan lebar tubuhnya. Kepalanya berada di atas leher, tapi masih terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Tak ada siapapun di tempat itu. sehun sendirian, di selingi kegelapan. tak ada apapun yang bisa di lihat

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menempel di leher Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah. sedikit demi sedikit kepala dan leher itu saling mengaitkan urat, daging dan kulit. Membentuk kepala dan leher itu seperti semula. Terus seperti itu hingga leher dan kepala itu menyatu sepenuhnya. Seolah tak pernah terpisah dan berdarah

Tubuh Sehun terlihat sedikit melakukan pergerakan seperti… bernafas. dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Perlahan, kelopak mata Sehun terbuka hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali dan bangkit dari pembaringannya

Ia melihat kelilingnya sedikit menggerakkan lehernya. Lalu ia turun dari pembaringan dan berjalan entah kemana tak terlihat di telan gelap

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, Luhan tengah duduk manis di atas ranjangnya. Ia terus memperhatikan pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya terus miring ke arah kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Matanya yang indah terus menatap lekat pintu kamar dan sedikit mengerjap dengan imutnya

Cklek…

Detik kemudian pintu terbuka. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya melihat apa yang tersaji di ambang pintu. Seorang pria berparas tampan dengan kulit white milknya

"Sehun…"

END

####-Epilog….

Kai berjalan beriringan denga Kyungsoo menuju gedung admunistrasi sekolah. Mereka lewat jalan pintas yang lebih cepat di belakang asrama. Melewati gedung asrama tua

Bukhhh… ….Tap …..

"aishh…" tiba-tiba Kai tersandung namun tidak sampai jatuh

"keu kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai. bukan menjawab, kai hanya melihat kebawah lalu menatap Kyungsoo

"kau duluan saja, hyung. Aku akan menyusul setelah mengikat tali sepatu." Kai berucap sambil menunjuk sepatunya yang talinya lepas. Kyungsoo melihat arah telunjuk kai dan mengangguk

"baiklah, cepat yah" ujar Kyungsoo seraya meninggalkan Kai yang sudah berjonkok mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Selesai mengikat tali sepatu Kai berdiri

"ahh… sudahkan" seru Kai tersenyum melihat sepatunya sendiri. Kaipun mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat sekitarnya. Ia sedikit tersentak menyadari keberadaanya saat ini. ia tepat berada di sekitar gedung asrama tua. Tepatnya di depan pagar pembatas. Kai bergidik ngeri hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

Namun, itu hanya niatnya sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di dalam pagar pembatas. Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Kai sedikit memicingkan mata agar penglihatanya sedikit lebih jelas. Seketika matanya membulat sadar apa yang di lihatnya

"SEHUN….. SEHUN-AH…..SEHUN-AH…." Teriak Kai mendekati pagar pembatas. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Ia melihat Kai di sana dan tersenyum pada Kai. kai yang melihat itu sedikit heran

"Sehun-ah. Dari mana saja kau selama ini ?. Cepat keluar dari situ. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke situ ?, kau bisa dalam bahaya, Sehun-ah…. Oii, cepat keluar dari situ." Kai terus berujar panik sambil melihat sekitar mereka

"tidak apa Kai. aku bersama Lulu di sini." Ucap Sehun dari kejauhan

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau katakan ?. cepat kemari. Cepat Sehun-ah… aku sudah merinding.."

"Sehun…" terdengar seorang memanggil Sehun dari dalam gedung. tiba-tiba pintu gedung terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berparas cantik, rambut pink dan mata biru bak kristal diamon itu terlihat jelas dari tempat Kai

kai sempat terpesona dengan pria itu. namun tak berlangsung lama saat suara Sehun menyadarkannya

"aku akan mengunjungimu. Tunggulah." Ucap Sehun pada Kai dan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan mereka masuk ke dalam gedung bersama

Kai semakin tercengang melihat kejadian barusan. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari pagar pembatas saat pintu gedung tertutup seiring kepergian Luhan dan Sehun. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya makin merinding. Cepat ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG…. KYUNGSOO HYUNG….. BAEKYEOL HYUNG….. KALIAN HARUS MENDENGAR CERITAKU….." teriak Kai sambil berlari memasuki halaman sekolah

.

# –LUHAN-side

"pangeran merah jambu, kau sedang apa ?" Luhan tersentak mendengar seruan dari belakang yang tiba-tiba. Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan mengelus dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tanda ia kesal dengan orang yang membuatnya terkejut

"ehehe… kau terkejut, ya ? mianhae~" ucap orang itu mengelus rambut pink Luhan. Orang itu melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Luhan sebelumnya. ia mengerutkan keningnya karna Luhan mengamati kegiatan anak-anak sekolah di lapangan

"kenapa pangeran suka sekali mengamati mereka ?." tanya orang itu. luhan mengatapnya dan mengerjap lucu. detik kemudian mimik wajahnya cemberut

"Lay, jangan bilang eomma merah jambu ne~" bujuk Luhan dengan wajah memelas

"tidak akan. Asal pangeran mau ikut bersamaku." Bujuk Lay. Luhan tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lay tersenyum mengacak rambut pink Luhan dan merangkul bahu pemuda bersurai pink itu. detik kemudian mereka tak terlihat lagi di tempat itu

.

.

"eomma~"

"ne chagi ?"

"bisakah Luhan bersekolah ?"

Eomma manatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu, chagi ?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia yakin, eomma pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Eomma yang melihat anaknya cemberut mengelus lembut surai pink Luhan dan tersenyum.

"wae ?. apa kau kesepian di sini ?. bukankah ada Lay yang selalu bermain denganmu ?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan, bibirnya masih mengerucut dan tangannya memilin ujung bajunya. Persis seperti anak kecil

Eomma mengehela nafas. Eomma memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan pangeran semata wayangnya itu. lalu, bagaimana dengan keinginan Luhan yang ini ? tentu saja eomma tidak bisa menolaknya

"tapi, chagiya…. Bagaimana jika manusia- manusia itu tau kau seorang pangeran istana merah jambu ?. bagaimana nasib istana kelak jika kau pergi ?. bagaimana jika raja iblis mendatangi istana merah jambu ?. eomma dan appa pastilah tak mampu melawannya"

"hehe~ tenanglah eomma. Aku selalu mengawasi istana dari atas sana."

.

.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Luhan menatp gurunya tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan tampang polos. Sementara murid-murid di kelas itu terkagum-kagum melihat Luhan. mereka tak berkedip, mulut menganga bahkan ada yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air liurnya

Sang guru yang sedari tadi menanti Luhan bicara akhirnya menatap Luhan karna muridnya itu tak kunjung bicara. Ekspresinya sama seperti murid-murid di kelas itu. namun, si guru langsung tersadar dan menggelengkan kepala

"baiklah, Luhan-sii. Silahkan duduk di sana." Seongsanim menunjuk kursi kososng yang ada di tengah kelas. Luhan tersenyum dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat murid-murid kelas meleguh. Luhan berjalan ke bangkunya yang diikuti tatapan mata para siswa

Bahkan rasanya seongsanim tak ingin melanjutkan pelajaran selain menatap Luhan. namun, sekali lagi seongsanim tersadar dan segera menggeleng. Ia terus menjelaskan meski murid-muridnya tak memperhatikan

.

.

"Luhan. eumm.. ma-maukah kau jadi namjachiguku ?" Luhan menatap bunga pemberian seorang siswa yang baru saja mengutarakan keinginannya. Orang-orang di sekitar melihat kejadian itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan

Luhan menatap pemuda itu dan berkedip beberapa kali. Si pemuda menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Luhan tidak tau apa yang di katakan pemuda itu. ia tak mengerti apa itu namjachigu. Diapun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menerima bunga yang di berikan si pemuda untuknya. Si pemuda tidak percaya, begitupun orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. sampai tiba-tiba si pemuda pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah saking tak percayanya.

Luhan menatap si pemuda yang terkapar di lantai dengan wajah bingung. Luhan tak melakukan apapun, lalu… kenapa dengan pemuda itu ?, kenapa dia pingsan ?. orang-orang yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri si pemuda dan mengangkatnya ke ruang kesehatan

.

"Luhan…, aku punya coklat untukmu. Maukah kau jadi namjachiguku ?." Luhan mengangguk menerima coklat pemberian pemuda 1

.

"sejak awal aku melihatmu. Aku sudah terjerat pesonamu. kau begitu indah, dan wajahmu bagai canduku. Kau adalah nafasku, maukah kau menjadi namjachiguku ?" pemuda yang berlutut itu mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda.

.

"..Luhan. aku tidak perlu pernyataan. Sekarang kau adalah namjachiguku." Ucap seorang pemuda merangkul bahu Luhan

Dan begitulah setiap hari. Luhan selalu menerima hadiah, pernyataan dan decak kagum dari siapapun yang melihatnya. luhan menerima semua orang yang ingin menjadi namjachigunya. Ia tak mengerti dengan arti namjachigu. Ia hanya menyukai mereka-yang sebagai namjachigunya- memperlakukannya. Orang-orang yang menjadi namjachigunyapun terima dengan Luhan yang menerima semua pernyataan suka/cinta setiap orang padanya. Mereka tak bisa protes pada Luhan. mereka tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Jadi, mereka hanya bersaing siapa yang benar-benar akan memiliki Luhan dengan cara mereka sendiri. luhan begitu polos, dan semua orang tau itu

Luhan telah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia selalu membuat sensasi tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya bergerak seperti biasanya dan orang akan terkagum-kagum.

Saat memutuskan Luhan di tempatkan asrama yang mana. Luhan ingin memilih sendiri. guru dan kepala asrama tentu saja tak bisa menolak. Luhanpun memilih asrama D. dan untuk roomate. Ia tak memilikinya karna semua orang berebut ingin jadi roomatenya. Jadi, kepala asrama memutuskan Luhan tidur sendiri

Kenapa dia memilih asrama D ?. asrama itu berada tepat di atas istana merah jambu. Luhan tau jalan ke sana. Dia hanya perlu menuruni tangga dan masuk tempat penyimpanan. Di balik dinding hanya perlu menyentuhnya dan jalan akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi, ia jarang menggunakan cara serepot itu. ia lebih memilih menjentikan jari dan ia akan berada di dalam istana merah jambu

.

.

Luhan tak tau bagaimana bisa di dalam asrama ada mahkluk dari neraka. Ia yakin, mahkluk-mahkluk itu tak tau jalan menuju dunia atas. Dan Luhan yakin, istana merah jambu baik-baik saja. orang-orang berlarian keluar asrama saat melihat mahkluk itu. tapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia berdiam diri dan menatap mahkluk itu polos. Beberapa orang berusaha mengajaknya pergi. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum membuat orang-orang itu lupa akan tujuan mereka melarikan diri. Alhasil, mereka menjadi korban si mahkluk

Luhan menghampiri si mahkluk lalu memukulnya sekali dan mahkluk itu lenyap. Semua yang masih berada di sana menyaksikan itu tercengang. Luhan menatap mereka dan tersenyum

"sudah lenyap." Ucapnya masih tersenyum. Orang-orang itu tak berkedip.

Malam itu. di luar asrama Luhan menghapiri orang-orang yang masih tercengang. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang yang berteriak

"..BERHENTI.." ucap orang itu. ia maju ke dapan . ia tak menatap Luhan melainkan langit yang gelap

"jangan mendekat ke arah kami.." semua orang menatapnya. Begitupun Luhan yang memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"katakan. Siapa kau sebenarnya ?. bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan mahkluk itu ?. dan Kalian, tak sadarkah wajah Luhan tadi tampak mengerikan saat melawan mahkluk itu ?. sekarangpun, begitu… perhatikanlah.." semua orang melihat Luhan. dan entah mengapa kecantikan Luhan terlihat mengerikan saat ini. mereka mundur tak berani mendekat

"kenapa ?. Luhan kenapa ?." tanya Luhan mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun, orang-orang itu berusaha menjauh dan berkata agar Luhan pergi. Luhanpun pergi memasuki Luhan orang-orang itu mungkin ingin cepat tidur karena ini sudah malam. Karna biasanya, orang-orang itu akan menyuruhnya pergi tidur saat sudah gelap

.

.

Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia di kunci dalam kamarnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara di balik pintu. Semua orang berlalu lalang membicarakan dirinya. Kadang Luhan juga mendengar teriakan dan amukan dari para siswa di depan pintu. Mereka berkata ingin mengusirnya. Namun, kepala sekolah tak berani melakukannya. Bahkan, semua orang tak berani menatapnya. Luhan tak tau mengapa

tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. pemuda yang menyuruhnya tidak mendekat malam itu telah menyebarkan berita bahwa Luhan adalah jelmaan iblis. Ia membuat lenyap mahkluk yang entah apa dan wajahnya terlalu indah. Tidak ada manusia seindah Luhan yang mampu menghipnotis semua mata memandangnya. Luhan terlalu polos. Tidak ada orang sepolos itu. luhan di kunci tanpa di beri makan. Tapi, dia tak merasa lapar sedikitpun. Dan baru di sadari mereka Luhan tak pernah makan saat jam istirahat selama ini. luhan benar-benar aneh

.

.

Luhan tak tau bagaimana bisa pangera kegelapan berada di hadapannya. Di depan pintu kamar asrama dengan seringaian merekah. Dan Luhan tak mendengar ada kehidupan di dalam asramanya. Begitupun di luar asrama. Luhan tak melihat lagi para pelajar berjalan melewati gedung asrama. Dan itu sejak saat ini, saat kunjungan pangeran kegelapan

Jika pangeran kegelapan berada di sini. Berarti istana merah jambu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"aku memberimu penawaran.." seru pangeran kegelapan—Kris

Luhan terlambat. Ia terlalu menikmati keadaannya hingga lupa dengan kehidupan di bawah gedung asrama. Luhan tak menepati janjinya pada eomma. Luhan membiarkan istana merah jambu dan kehidupannya di kuasai Kris. luhan terlambat. Saat ini pasti eommanya dan Lay telah lenyap di kegelapan. Dan Luhan tau. Kris telah melakukan sesuatu di sekolah ini

"..jaminannya ?."

"..apapun yang kau mau.."

"..Luhan tidak punya.."

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau sendiri mendatangiku." Kris berucap melangkah pergi

Luhan tau. istana merah jambu masih di sinari cahaya yang sangat terang. Meskipun kris telah menguasainya. Hanya sebagian yang berdekatan dengan ruang penyimpanan asrama yang tak di sinari. Dan cahaya istana merah jambu mengganggu Kris. belum lagi, hanya Luhan yang dapat melenyapkan cahaya itu karna dialah yang membuatnya. Kris ingin istana merah jambu jadi istana kegelapan. Ia sudah lama menginginkannya. Namun, cahaya di istana sangat mengganggu. Luhan sendiri, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Kris menaungi istana merah jambu dengan kegelapan

Yang membuat istana merah jambu bersinar adalah kristal biru yang berada di jantung Luhan. kristal itulah juga yang membuat Luhan berbeda dari semua penghuni istana merah jambu. Kristal yang di wasiatkan oleh seorang malaikat dan iblis yang saling jatuh cinta ketika Luhan masih dalam kandungan. jika kristal biru berada di jantung. Maka istana akan di sinari cahaya, kebahagiaan layaknya surga tempat si malaikat. Tapi, jika kristal berpindah ke hati. Maka istana akan di kuasai kegelapan, kesuraman layaknya neraka tempat si iblis

"eomma… mianhae." Lirih Luhan. ia bersedih namun tak menangis. Ia tak bisa menangis, ia tak bisa meluapkan kesedihannya dalam bentuk air mata. ia akan tetap melindungi istana merah jambu seperti janjinya pada eomma. Ia tak akan membiarkan kegelapan menguasai istana merah jambu. Hanya dengan cara itu ia menepati janjinya pada eomma

.

.

Setelah ratusan tahun Luhan berdiam dalam kamar merah jambunya. Ia melihat lagi kehidupan di luar sana. Sekolah yang sempat di tutup itu kembali di huni banyak pelajar. Yah… sekolah itu sempat di tutup karna kematian masal yang entah apa penyebabnya tidak di ketahui. Banyak yang menyuarakan protes akan hal itu. namun, mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya bisa meraung, menangis, berteriak melihat anak, saudara mereka. Kris memang kejam. Ia pantas menduduki tahta di neraka. Tapi, kenapa ia lebih menginginkan istana merah jambu ?. namun, sepertinya Kris tidak menginginkan sepenuhnya. Tapi, seorang yang menginginkan istana itu. seorang yang Luhan tau sudah bersama Kris sejak lama. Seorang yang di juluki panda

Bangunan sekolah di bentuk kembali. Dan gedung asrama Luhan di kelilingi besi. Mereka juga membuat tanda larangan untuk memasuki wilayah itu. luhan tak menyukai tanda larangannya. Ia mencopot dan membuangnya.

Bertahun-tahun Luhan mengamati para pelajar yang berlalu lalang di depan asramanya. Mereka tak berani melirik, menatap, apa lagi memasuki asrama itu. Luhan tak tau kenapa. Luhan mengeluarkan tanda larangan itu karna ia ingin seorang teman di dalam asramanya. Tapi, kenapa tak seorangpun yang tidur di sana ?. apa karna mahkluk-mahkluk peliharaan Kris makannya mereka tak mau tidur di sana ?. bukankah Luhan akan melindungi mereka ?. kenapa harus mempermasalahkan mahkluk-mahkluk itu ?. atau karna Luhan aneh seperti yang di katakan pemuda ratusan tahun yang lalu sehingga semua orang mengucilkannya ?. luhan tak mau di bilang aneh. Ia tak mau di kucili. Ia akan menunggu seorang teman mendatangi asramanya.

Tahun tahun terus berlalu. Luhan mulai bosan hanya mengamati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya pada beberapa orang yang melewati asrama. Namun, tak seorangpun ingin melihat ke dalam halaman asrama. Luhan butuh seorang teman. Ia tak ingin sendiri. ia tak ingin berteman dengan mahkluk peliharaan Kris karna mereka membuatnya kehilangan teman-temannya dulu. Hingga suatu ketika Luhan melihat seorang pemuda melihat ke dalam gedung asrama. Ia adalah pemuda pertama yang mau melihat gedung asrama Luhan setelah sekian lama. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama saat pemuda lainnya yang terlihat mungil menarik pemuda itu pergi

Kedua kali. Luhan melihat pemuda itu menabrakkan diri ke pagar pembatas asramanya. Lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam halaman gedung asrama. Luhan yakin, dialah orang yang akan menjadi teman Luhan. dan pemuda itu adalah—Sehun

END

A/N : ahhh… selesai juga…. Gimana ? geje yah ? wkk… maklumilah author amatir kok. Sekali lagi maaf atas typo yang berlebihan. Dan prolog Luhannya. Author gak punya minat buat ngejelasin asal usul Luhan, jadi maaf jika mengecewakan. yang pasti dia abadi karna Kristal biru itu. author juga lagi mikir ujian masuk universutas jadi gak terlalu fokus ke cerita. maaf

Awalnya Ell pengen bikin Luhannya itu boneka hidup yang di pajang di museum. Cuma… Ell takut kalau ngingat boneka. Bukan itu, Cuma ngebayangin aja. Boneka keramat milik Ell tiba-tiba hidup…. Ahh…. Udah gak usah bicarain itu. boneka Ell benar-benar seram loh.. mirip chuky, tapi… gak tau kenapa Ell gak bisa tidur kalau gak ada dia. Eh..? udahlah, jadi curhatkan ?

Mian.. Ell tau banyak yang salah dari segi yang banyak. Sekali lagi…. Di maklumi Readers.. Ell bikin ini sampe cari boneka terseram dan keramat di google . karna awalnya bukan cerita tentang sekolah melainkan museum dengan boneka hidup—Luhan. ell nyarinya yang gak ada gambar, tapi semuanya punya gambar jadi gak berani liatnya. Jadinya Ell ganti deh jalan ceritanya. Abis… Ell gak tau nama boneka apa aja. Kan gak mungkin boneka chuky secantik Luhan hyung !

Sebenarnya bisa aja Ell ganti pake nama boneka karangan. Tapi… kan… udahlah, udah jadi kayak gini juga kkk~ . Maaf jika mengecewakan, Ell lagi banyak pikiran. Dan Ell selalu ngefresh otak dengan bikin FF. jadi, pikiran-pikiran yang ganggu nyangkutnya ke FF

Ell mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, apa lagi baca FF geje ini kkk~ dan beribu-ribu terima kasih yang udah ngasih kritik dan sarannya. Readers memang top the best kkk~.

Ell pamit…


	4. Chapter 4

SOME MISTERIOUS HALLOWEEN

Sehun & Luhan

Romance, Supranatural, Mistery, Fantasy, YAOI

E

And As A Human. Saya Tidak Pernah Luput Dari Kesalahan

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

October, 31 2008- Night

Ini malam di mana yang mati dan yang lainnya berkeliaran bebas. Serigala jadi-jadian, mayat hidup dan mahkluk berbagai jenis lainnya telah turun di kota Lembah Warren yang biasanya tenang. Di mana hari libur ini dan semua tradisi anehnya di anggap sangat serius di kota ini

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tapi kota ini sudah di penuhi pengunjung berkostum. Beberapa datang untuk pamer sementara yang lainnya berbaur hanya untuk merayakan malam Halloween yang ajaib di mana semua orang menjadi hal paling menakutkan yang bisa mereka pikirkan. Lampu labu yang sudah di ukir menyerupai bentuk wajah menyeramkan atau Jack-o'-lantern juga menghiasi kota ini.

Hal ini memang menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi bagi para remaja dan anak kecil. Selain mengenakan pakaian seram, mereka juga berkunjung ke rumah-rumah penduduk meminta cokelat atau permen sambil berkata "trick or treat!" ucapan tersebut adalah semacam ancaman yang memiliki arti "beri kami (permen) atau kami jahili..!".

Eum, sudah ku katakana sebelumnya bukan ?, ini malam di mana yang mati dan yang lainnya berkeliaran. Selain itu, ada sebuah tradisi yang harus kau patuhi—jangan matikan lampu labu sebelum malam Halloween berakhir—dan—selalu periksa permenmu—. Kau mengingatnya ?

Seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur 12 tahun berdiri di pinggir jalan. Anak berkostum penyihir dengan warna silver itu tengah mengantongi permen-permennya yang memenuhi keranjang berisi lampu labunya. Terlihat jelas ia kesusahan dengan semua cokelat dan permen itu. Beberapa kali ia harus memunguti permen dan cokelat yang berjatuhan karna tangannya yang mungil tidak muat menampung ¼ permen dari keranjangnya yang penuh.

"aishh! Ini sangat banyak…, kenapa ahjuma-ahjuma dan ajjushi-ajjushi itu sangat baik memberiku sebanyak ini?…" gerutunya sambil memunguti permen dan cokelatnya yang jatuh lalu memindahkan ke kantong kostumnya.

Selesai memungut permen dan cokelat itu, ia merasa kantongnya tidak cukup muat untuk semua permen dan cokelat itu yang sebagian masih berserakan di atas trotoar. Ia mencari cara agar bisa membawa pulang semua permen dan cokelat itu. Tapi, ia tak punya sesuatu untuk menampungnya. Ia berpikir cukup lama sebelum matanya beralih ke keranjang yang di bawanya.

Ia menggapai keranjang yang sebelumnya ia letakan di trotoar karna harus memunguti permen dan cokelatnya , lalu mengeluarkan lampu labu yang ada dalam keranjang itu dan memindahkannya ke trotoar. Ia kembali memunguti permen dan cokelatnya yang terlalu banyak lalu memindahkannya ke dalam keranjang itu dan menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu beralih melihat lampu labu yang bagaimana ia harus membawanya

"apa di tinggal saja yah ?." tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum berjalan pulang tanpa lampu labunya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki di pinggir jalan yang berseberangan dengannya, anak berkostum hitam dan bersayap. Mirip malaikat kematian, hanya saja anak laki-laki itu juga memakai tudung merah.

Tatapan mereka saling beradu karna anak lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya. Ia ingat, ia pernah melihat anak itu di malam Halloween sebelumnya, sebelumnya lagi dan sebelumnya lagi dengan kostum yang sama pula. Ia jadi penasaran siapa anak itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap permen di keranjangnya lalu kembali melihat anak itu yang tak bergerak pada tempatnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin lebih baik jika membagi permennya yang terlalu banyak ini bersama anak laki-laki misterius itu mengingat anak itu tak membawa permen di tangannya.

"Luhan!" anak yang di panggil Luhan itu hendak melangkah mendekati anak laki-laki di seberang jalan sana sebelum seseorang memanggil dan mengurungkan niat baiknya. Luhan menoleh dan menyugingkan senyumnya pada seorang wanita yang memanggilnya tadi

"eomma?."

"kenapa masih di sini ? A-yo cepat, kau tidak ingin melihat festival parade Halloween?" Tanya sang Eomma yang sudah berdiri di depan Luhan.

"ani, Eomma! Aku akan ke sana tapi aku harus menyimpan semua permen ini dulu di rumah."

"Aigoo, ne kajja." Eomma hanya menggeleng melihat putranya yang di beri banyak cokelat dan permen sampai-sampai kesusahan membawanya. Eomma lalu mengalihkan pandangnnya ke lampu labu yang di letakan Luhan di trotoar dan mengambilnya. Luhan hendak melangkah menyusul sang Eomma yang sudah berjalan di depannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke seberang jalan di mana anak laki-laki tadi berada dan saat itu pula Luhan melihat anak lelaki tadi bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan dan Eommanya.

"Luhan!" Luhan tersadar langsung berlari menyusul eommanya. Sebenarnya Luhan masih penasaran dengan anak laki-laki tadi, tapi sudahlah. Mungkin malam Halloween berikutnya mereka bisa bertemu. Atau.. anak itu bisa saja ke festival Halloween dan mereka akan bertemu di sana. eh ? kenapa Luhan sangat berharap bisa bertemu anak laki-laki itu lagi ?

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Namun, segera ia lupakan saat sudah berhadapan dengan sang eomma dan berjalan pulang bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 Tahun kemudian~

-Victoria High School

"perbandingan antar tegangan dan regangan di kenal juga dengan hukum hooke. Di namakan demikian untuk mengenang jasa Robert Hooke. Hukum Hooke ini hanya terbatas pada gaya tarikasdfghjkl"

Park Seongsanim terus menjelaskan tentang hukum Hooke dalam pembahasan mata pelajaran Fisika di depan kelas. Guru itu tidak perduli sama sekali dengan murid-muridnya yang tidur, mengobrol, melamun atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan tak memperhatikannya di depan kelas.

Puk..

"aww!" Ringis seorang siswa yang baru saja di lempari sebuah penghapus karet oleh siswa lainnya. Siswa berparas manis itu menoleh ke belakang, mencaritau siapa yang sudah melepar penghapus itu ke arahnya dan menemukan seorang siswa lainnya berperawakan tinggi nan tampan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Mengetahui siapa yang melemparinya, Luhan siswa itu hanya menghela napas sudah biasa.

Triiiiiiiinnnnngggggg…

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Park seongsanim merapikan buku-bukunya meninggalkan kelas paling rusuh itu. Kini tinggalah para siswa yang semakin liar berlarian kesana kemari dan saling melepar di dalam kelas. Beberapa dari mereka ada juga yang langsung melesat keluar kelas mengunjungi kantin tercinta

Braaakk…

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menatap orang yang baru saja menggabrak mejanya. Di hadapannya tengah berdiri dengan sombongnya tiga orang pemuda berperawakan tinggi. Luhan tak menampakan ekspresi apapun sudah biasa dengan perlakuan pemuda-pemuda ini.

"pergi dan belikan kami makanan!" salah satu dari mereka berucap sambil menower dahi Luhan. Luhan merapikan peralatan belajarnya, berdiri dan melangkah pergi melakukan apa yang di katakana pemuda bernama Kris tadi.

Bruk…

"mianhae.." Luhan langsung membungkuk minta maaf saat tak sengaja di belokan koridor ia menabrak seseorang. Namun, seakan tidak perduli, orang itu terus berjalan tak memperdulikan permintaan maaf Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah meluruskan tubuhnya menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang di tabraknya tadi namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya ada orang-orang yang sudah berdiri dan bercengkrama yang tadi di lewatinya. Tidak ada sama sekali orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya

Alisnya berkerut bingung dan kembali menghadap ke depan lalu berjalan saat teringat tujuan awalnya. Mungkin orang yang di tabraknya berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang di belokan koridor sehingga Luhan tak melihatnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau mau ?." Chanyeol menyodorkan spageti kimci yang di sumpitnya kearah Luhan

"cih! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Chanyeol menarik lagi sumpitnya dan memasukan spageti kimci itu ke dalam mulut. Luhan hanya diam berdiri memegang tali tas selempangnya memperhatikan ketiga pemuda yang tengah melahap makanan yang di belinya tadi, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin juga memakan makanan yang di beli menggunakan uangnya itu. Tapi, itu hanya angan-angan saja mengingat pemuda-pemuda itu bukanlah orang pemurah hati yang akan membiarkannya ikut makan bersama, yaaahh… walaupun sebenarnya itu makanan yang di belinya—untuk mereka—

"Ahhh…. Kenyangnya.." Kris yang sudah selesai menepuk-nepuk perutnya lalu menatap Luhan "mana rokoknya?." Luhan langsung merogoh, membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok penuh lalu menyodorkannya kearah Kris yang langsung di ambil pemuda itu dan kedua pemuda lainnya ikut menghisap habis 1 bungkus rokok itu sambil mengobrol mengabaikan Luhan yang dari tadi berdiri di sana.

Saat tengah asik mengobrol tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka menampakan 2 orang pemuda yang tengah asik bercanda saling merangkul berjalan kearah mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba kedua pemuda—Daehyun-Zelo—berhenti menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka. Menyadari siapa itu, Daehyun menghela napas dan memutar kepalanya

"Whow! Siapa ini ?." seru Kris berdiri menghampiri DaeZel. Daehyun berdecak mengacak rambut belakangnya sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain, sedangkan Zelo mengeluarkan smartphon dan sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol dan Tao yang masih pada tempatnya ikut berdiri menghampiri Kris dan Daezel. Luhan hanya diam di tempat memperhatikan. Dapat di lihatnya dari sana Chanyeol mulai mendorong-dorong bahu Daehyun seperti mengajaknya berkelahi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kris menarik Zelo dan Daehyun mengikutinya meninggalkan atap sekoleh. Luhan menghela napas mengeluarkan sebuah permen menyeruapai payung dan mengemutnya. Luhan lalu duduk di meja yang sebelumnya di duduki Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao tadi. Sebenarnya ia lapar, tapi ia tak punya uang lagi karna harus membelikan KrisYeolTao makanan.

Luhan menengadah menatap langit sendirian di atap sekolah. Tidak, ia tidak sendirian. Di sana, Luhan tak melihat pemuda yang dari tadi berada di sana. Duduk bersila di atas tengki air dengan sebuah cokelat di tangannya. Matanya dari tadi terus memperhatikan orang yang saat ini masih berada di sini—Luhan, dan orang-orang yang baru saja pergi dari sana. Pemuda itu terus memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah cokelatnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan batang permen berbentuk paying yang di emutnya tadi. Pemuda yang duduk di atas tengki air itu terus memperhatikannya hendak menggigiti lagi cokelatnya namun giginya hanya bertemu dengan bungkus cokelat itu. Tanpa melihatpun ia tau kalau cokelatnya telah habis bersamaan pula dengan habisnya permen Luhan.

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya membuang batang permen itu sembarang tempat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di meja itu menatap langit yang cerah saat ini. setelahnya ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti ingin menggapai langit

"eomma! Apa di sana menyenangkan ?"

Luhan kembali menarik tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal. Ia terus menatap langit sebelum menutup mata dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada yang menenangkan namun dengan lirik yang miris.

~Selalu tepat di bawah langit yang sama…

Setiap hari selalu sama…

Tak ada yang berbeda selain tak memilikimu lagi di sisiku..

Sudah aku pikirkan tentang membiarkanmu pergi…

tanpa meninggalkan memory samar seperti tidak terjadi apapun…

Senyumanmu menghidupkan hari-hariku…

*merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu…

Karena aku sangat merindukanmu…

Setiap hari aku sendiri…. dan aku memanggilmu…

*ingin melihatmu, ingin melihatmu….

Karena aku ingin melihatmu…

Sekarang hanya seperti sebuah kebiasaan… aku selalu menyebut namamu, saranghae eomma~

(Young Hwa – Because I Miss U/indo translate/)

Saat selesai dengan lirik terakhir, Luhan membuka matanya yang langsung melebar. Ia terperanjat kaget dan jatuh dari meja itu saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di ujung meja tepat di atas kepala Luhan, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerangi wajah Luhan, menyisakan bayangan pemuda itu yang menutupi wajah Luhan dari sinar matahari.

Shh…

Luhan meringis sakit mengusap sikutnya yang menghantam lantai atap akibat jatuh. Ia lalu menengadah manatap pemuda yang masih pada tempatnya tengah memandanginya dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Dan…? Luhan menatap heran pemuda itu. Lihatlah, pemuda itu berdiri di atas meja, bukan! Bukan itu, tapi, yaaahh… pemuda itu memang berdiri di atas meja, lebih tepatnya ujung meja. Eumm…. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah ?, kakinya memang berada di atas meja, tidak! Maksudku ujung kakinya, jari-jari kakinya, mungkin ujung sepatuinya berada di atas meja, di ujung meja di mana Luhan tadi meletakan ujung kepalanya. Dan sisa kaki pemuda itu menginjak udara. Lalu, bagaimana ia melakukannya sehingga ia tidak jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi seperti itu ?

"kau… siapa?."

"apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi?." Bukannya menjawab Luhan, pemuda itu malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Luhan. Luhan akui, pemuda itu memang tampan, tapi ekspresi dan tatapannya sangat tidak bersahabat. Mungkin ia akan mengakui kalau ketiga orang yang sering membullynya lebih baik dari pada pemuda dengan ekspresi menyeramkan di hadapannya ini.

Hening…

Tap..

Luhan kembali melebarkan matanya melihat pemuda itu yang turun dari atas meja menginjakkan kakinya di atas atap dengan sangat ringan. Seakan-akan pemuda itu baru saja terbang

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengamatinya. Luhan yang awalnya mendongak langsung menunduk dan berdiri sadar ia masih pada posisi duduknya. Luhan mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja dan cepat berlari meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu sebelum si pemuda membullynya seperti KrisYeolTao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bersyukur di jam istirahat di hari yang lain ia tak harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk KrisYeolTao karna ketiga pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah. Itu membuatnya bisa makan memenuhi perut kosongnya di kantin dengan mengajak temannya si penjaga perpustakaan. Jangan bertanya kenapa harus si penjaga perpustakaan ? Itu karena Luhan tak punya teman sama sekali di sana. Orang-orang tidak mau berdekatan dengannya karna latar belakang dan dirinya yang sering di bully.

Penjaga perpustakaan bernama Lay itu bukanlah seorang siswa. Ia hanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan dan satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Luhan di sekolah itu.

Dan di sinilah Luhan. Duduk di salah satu meja bundar bersama Lay menikmati makanannya yang mungkin tak bisa ia nikmati esok harinya.

"Lu, makanlah pelan-pelan." Ucap Lay tak tahan melihat cara makan Luhan yang brutal. Luhan menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap Lay dengan senyum dan mulut mengembung penuh makanan. Lay yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menyendok dan melahap makanannya kembali lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi kantin. Lay melihat ke sebelah kanannya, tepat di ujung ruangan tempat seorang pemuda berambut merah tak menyadari kalau makanan yang sedari tadi di kunyahnya telah sampai ke tenggorokannya tapi ia tak menyendok lagi makanannya.

Luhan yang menyadari keterdiamannya Lay menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap pemuda berdumple itu, heran dengan Lay yang mematung tiba-tiba, sepertinya temannya itu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Luhan hanya mengerutkan alis bingung dan mengikuti arah pandang Lay

Luhan memicingkan matanya mendapati objek yang tengah di tatapi temannya itu. Rasanya Luhan pernah melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di ujung ruangan dengan cokelat di tangan dan mulutnya yang terus mengunyah cokelat itu. Tapi di mana ? Luhan masih berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Lay

"siapa dia?." Lay menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan siapa yang di maksud oleh Luhan dan mendapati Luhan tengah memandangi sesuatu. Menyadari apa objek pandangnya Lay langsung mengangguk mengerti

"siswa pindahan, Oh Sehun." Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan lalu beralih menatap Lay

"kau mengenalnya?." Lay menatap Luhan

"hanya orang sepertimu yang tidak mengenalnya." Luhan mendengus atas jawaban Lay. Luhan kembali dengan pikirannya tentang siapa pemuda itu, kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu?

"aku rasa ia sangat menyukai cokelat." Seruan Lay sukses membuyarkan otaknya yang tengah berfikir. Luhan kembali menatap pemuda itu

"apa dia selalu bersedih hingga harus memakan cokelat untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik?." Luhan menatap intens pemuda itu berusaha mengingat si pemuda. Untuk seorang anak yang tak pernah ketinggalan kelas Luhan sangat pelupa. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan dan memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari yang lain Luhan membongkar isi lokernya mencari pakaian olahraga yang seingatnya ia letakan setelah susunan buku pelajaran dalam lokernya. Tapi, dari tadi ia mencari pakaian itu tidak berada di sana. Apa kebiasaan pelupanya kambuh dan sekarang tidak tau di mana ia meletakan pakaian olah raga?

Kalau begitu, ia tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga dan itu artinya jam tambahan saat pulang sekolah telah menanti. Oh, sial!

Luhan membanting pintu lokernya dengan kesal. Ia melihat sekitar yang sudah kosong karna teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berada di lapangan untuk praktek. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia ikut dengan meminjam pakaian olahraga, tapi mengingat orang-orang yang enggan berdekatan dengannya tidak mungkin ada yang mau meminjamkan pakaian untuk di sentuh kulit tubuhnya

Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah yang saat ini nampak sepi karna jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Helaan napas terus keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya seiring dengan langkahnya

Tap…

Luhan menghentikan langkah tak sengaja matanya melihat ke dalam kelas yang saat ini juga kosong sama dengan kelasnya. Namun itu bukan kelasnya, mungkin itu kelas seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan bersadar di dinding dengan tangan yang memegang sebungkus cokelat dan mulutnya mengun—eh? Bukankah itu pemuda yang di lihat Luhan di katin kemarin? Oh Sehun? Siswa pindahan?

Luhan menunduk hendak melangkah melewati pemuda itu namun saat ia menunduk, saat itu pula ia melihat sepasang sepatu di hadapannya. Hal itu mengharuskannya mendongak melihat si pemilik sepatu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemuda yang tadinya berada jauh 2 meter dari tempatnya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Bagaimana ia tak menyadari langkah pemuda itu? bagaimana bisa dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik pemuda itu sudah ada di hadapannya? Apa yang salah dengan—

"namaku, Oh Sehun. Salam kenal, Xi Luhan." pertanyaan apa yang salah dengan matanya sempat terpotong tadi kini berganti bagaimana pemuda bernama Sehun ini tau namanya? Dan apa ini namanya memberi salam perkenalan? Berekspresi datar tak perduli tetap mengunyah cokelat batang dalam bungkusnya itu mengabaikan tatapan bingung, penuh Tanya dari orang yang kau beri salam perkenalan. Aigoo! Dan apa pula tujuan pemuda bernama Sehun ini memperkenalkan dirinya pada, Luhan?

"sa-salam kenal juga, O-Oh Sehun." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya merasa aneh dengan cara bicara dan suaranya sendiri sekaligus gugup karna pemuda bermarga Oh itu terus memandang lekat dirinya. Bahkan ia lupa menanyakan bagiamana pemuda itu tau namanya sementara ia tak menggunakan name tag di seragamnya

Hening beberapa saat sebelum salah satu yang lebih tinggi memilih melangkah meninggalkan satunya lagi yang diam menunduk. Luhan mendongak setelah tak mendapati sepatu Sehun di depannya dan mendapati punggung lebar Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Sejujurnya Luhan masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan, tapi ia juga merasa senang karna itu artinya, sekarang ia memiliki kenalan dan Luhan harap ia dan Sehun bisa lebih dari sekedar kenalan, berteman maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan malas-malasan menuju kelas di mulainya pelajaran tambahan. Hhh… seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga kalau komplotan Kris mengerjainya saat jam olahraga tadi dengan menyembunyikan pakaian olahraga Luhan yang entah bagaimana cara mereka membuka lokernya. Yah, setidaknya ia tau kalau ia masih cukup baik mengingat di mana ia meletakan pakaian olahraganya. Itu artinya ia tidak benar-benar seorang pelupa

Luhan menarik napas sebelum mengeluarkannya lagi saat berada tepat di depan pintu sebuah kelas di mana ia akan memulai pelajaran tambahannya hari ini. Sendirian..

CKLEK…

Luhan masih berjalan malas-malasan menghampiri salah satu bangku kosong tepat berada di depan papan tulis dan duduk di sana dengan lesuh.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." hampir saja Luhan melompat dari kursinya mendengar seseorang berbisik di balik tengkuknya membuat dirinya sedikit merinding atas perlakuan orang itu.

Luhan menoleh memutar badannya ke belakang guna melihat siapa orang itu dan kali ini ia benar-benar melompat jatuh dari bangkunya menyadari siapa orang itu yang wajhnya kurang dari 2 cm dari tengkuk Luhan sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"K-Kau?"

Orang itu yang adalah Sehun hanya mengangkat sudut bibir sebelah kirinya membuat Luhan yang melihat itu merinding. Orang ini benar-benar misterius di matanya.

Luhan langsung berdiri saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang guru yang menatap mereka sambil menghela napas sebelum menyuruh mereka pulang dengan bekal 1 buku paket soal karna hanya ada 2 orang. Makannya sang guru tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama di ruangan itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah kali ini Luhan merasa luar biasa karna untuk pertama kalinya ia berjalan dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Sehun terus-terusan mengikuti langkahnya. Bukankah pemuda itu harusnya juga pulang?

Luhan yang mulai merasa risih dan tidak nyaman menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan potongan cokelat di sudut bibirnya.

"apa arah pulang kita sama?" Luhan merasa pertanyaannya sudah benar tapi pemuda di hadapannya diam dan hanya menatapnya datar sambil mengunyak cokelat batang di tangannya.

Diam beberapa saat dan Luhan mulai merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Pemuda iu terlihat tidak ingin bicara

"baiklah.." dan Luhan kembali melangkah dengan Sehun di sampingnya

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

Ell Note :

yo! Kalau bingung sama ceritanya. Jangan RCL, kalau dari awal udah ngerasa bosan jangan di terusin bacanya.

Dan jangan Tanya Sehun itu apa, mahkluk apa, karna ini Some Misterious Hellowen. Dan kisah-kisah di sini gak ada penjelasan karna semua mahkluknya cumin karangan. Gak ada asal usulnya—mungkin!

Terimakasih buat yang bersedia mau baca Salanghae~


End file.
